High School Drama
by CastielandMe
Summary: Sequel to 'Pick A Pet'  Dean, Cas, Sam And Gabriel. At high school. But are the students really as normal as they appear?   Rated for a reason. Slash, Self-Harm, ABUSE  QUITE A LOT OF ABUSE  , Language, Probably more, too. Please R&R.
1. I Never Meant To Hurt You, But I Did

**HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA! **

**WOOP!**

**(: **

**Hi guys! It's good to be back. Sure, okay, it only been a day, but shh.**

**This can be a standalone or sequel - but you might want to read the other one first, just so you get it more. Yeah? :S Don't worry, I confuse myself, too. **

**I WILL NOT be repeatedly writing my disclaimer, so if you care, read now! **

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel are all property of what's-his-name. Eric something. **

**BUT I do own this plot, so steal it. And I'll find you.**

**Oh, warnings. SLASH, BJ, HJ, LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, POTENTIAL SELF-HARM, ABUSE. You have been warned. No likey, no ready. **

**Anyway. On with the story! **

**Love you all**

**R&R!**

**Xx**

**Jo**

**NP.**

Dean groaned, working the kinks out of his shoulders. He rolled over, staring down at Cas, smiling as his husband slept soundly, nestled into Dean's side, arms around him, one leg beween his thighs.

'Morning, beautiful.' Dean whispered, kissing his forehead. Castiel stirred in his sleep, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Dean's bare chest unconsciously, making him smile.

'Mmm.' He murmured illegibly, pulling Dean closer. Not that Dean minded.

'Cas, Castiel.' Dean said, shaking him. 'Cas, come on. Unless you want to go without a shower?' Cas's eyes snapped open, and he looked up.

'Not a chance.'

**NP. (CAS)**

I stood in the shower, hot water flowing down my body as I flicked my hair out of my face. Since coming back to the surface, my hair had grown half an inch, but I liked it.

'I love your hair. It matches your wings now.' Dean wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. My wings shot out as fire travelled down my spine.

'You should probably stop doing that. Unless you want me to get caught at school with feathery bastards leaping out of my shirt.' His fingers trailed through the longest of my inky-black feathers, making them shiver involuntarily. I'd died my hair blue-black, making Gabriel smirk and say I reminded him of Dean when he was in hell, and his eyes were black as night.

'Yeah. Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea.' He joked, pulling me closer, massaging my conditioner into my hair. He knew how picky I was - No-one touched my hair. Ever. He was the only one I let near it. I smiled as his hands went to my chin to tip it back.

Who knew it was possible to have your hair washed so sexily?

**NP. **

I growled at the flick of hair that just refused to go straight. Applying my GHD's again, I snarled at the quiff. Eventually giving up, I concentrated my grace, and my hair fell instantly flat. I was lucky, Dean wasn't here- he wouldn't like it. I flinched, remembering the bruise covering my shoulder. He'd done that. Dean. When he'd seen me use my grace to heal a scar on my foot. Said we were trying to start a new life, none of the old stuff. Said he only not flip about my wings, because I couldn't control that. And he said he liked them.

I sighed. Why couldn't he just accept me for who I was?

'Cas! You ready, come on!' Dean yelled. I rolled my eyes, checked my hair- again - and darted out to him.

**NP.**

I sat into the car's seat, loving the Impala. Dean had bought it two days earlier, ready for school.

'I love this car. Already, I love this car.' Dean laughed, moaning as he slid into the driver seat. He looked amazing, tight shirt pulled taut across his ab-ulous stomach. The leather jacket was slung across his shoulders, completing the bad-boy look.

'You're hot.' I leant into him, smiling. We got along brilliantly, all the time - just not where my grace was involved.

'I know.'

'Dick.' He laughed, stroking my cheekbone softly.

'Nervous?' He asked.

'Do you two ever shut the fuck up?' Sam snapped from the backseat, his head pounding with a migrane. That he hadn't stopped pointing out. For four hours.

'Nope.' I replied. 'To both. Are you?'

'…No?' Dean joked. 'A little.'

'Don't worry about it. You'll be fine. I'm here, baby. I'll look after you.' He smiled, kissing my forehead.

'I know you will. I trust you.'

**Ohmygod! Cas! My poor baby! ): I don't even know where I got that from… **

**Lol. **

**Please R&R. Second Chapter Tonight/tomorrow. (: xx**


	2. Hunter and 'The Boys'

**Chapter 2. Sh.**

**NP. (DEAN)**

'Cas, sit by me!' I laughed. Cas chuckled, slinging himself down next to me on the square table. Sam and Gabe sat opposite, discreetly holding hands under the table. Which kind of stunned me. They were usually so _open_. I decided to prove a point. 'Come here, baby!' I slung my arm around his shoulders, cursing internally when I saw him wince a little. '_I'm such a dick.' _Pressing his lips to mine, I smirked when I heard multiple gasps from the room. The mixed gender class were ultimately stunned.

'Get in there, my son!' Someone wolf whistled from the across the room, and I stuck my middle finger up, pulling away. They laughed back, not bothered.

**NP.**

The guy who'd whistled and yelled earlier stood by the door, waiting.

'Nice to meet you, mate. What's your name?' I laughed, taking the hand he offered.

'Dean, and my man here's Castiel. You?'

'Castiel, huh? Intresting name. I'm Harry, but they call me Hunter. No idea why.' He flashed me a wolf-like grin, making Cas laugh stiffly.

'Hey, Hunter.'

'What you got?' The boy asked, cocking his head.

'Drama.' Cas answered for me, his arm tightening protectively around my waist. I felt his silent growl vibrate my body, and I kissed his temple reassuringly. He didn't trust this guy, that much was obvious.

'Cool, me too! Want me to walk you?' I hesitated, torn between liking the guy and knowing that Cas didn't.

'Okay.' I offered eventually. 'Later, Sammy, Gabriel!' I called as my brother stalked off to English, hand-in-hand with Gabriel.

'Inabit, Deano!'

Gabriel just grinned. The dick had something planned. Asshole.

**NP.**

I groaned, flopping down onto the sofa that was behind the stage.

'Having fun?'

'We've been here for two minutes.' Cas chuckled, tucking himself into my armpit.

'Yeah, but look where we are, why wouldn't you be having fun?'

'Touche.'

Hunter laughed, loping over.

'Come on, guys. You need to get up, and pick some people. We're in sixes.'

'Hey, Hunter, can we be with you?' Hunter nodded.

'Come meet my boys.' He told us, extending his hand to Cas. I saw him hesitate, then take it, grinning. It didn't reach his eyes, though. Hunter led us over to a group of three boys, all no older than fifteen.

'Cassie, Dean, this is Duncan, Alfie, and Joel. Or Ventigo, Soldier, and Bounty, in our twisted worlds.'

'Ventigo?' I laughed.

'Yup.' Ventigo chuckled. 'Completely made up, of course. I liked the word when my parrot managed to tap it out on my laptop.' Cas giggled uncertainly, and I pulled him close, to reassure him - making the three boys gawp.

'Shit. Oh right yeah, they're together.' Hunter added awkwardly.

_Shit… Maybe we should've mentioned that?_

**NP. (CAS)**

Dean was unbelievabl relaxed. He fooled around with the boys, laughing at their immature jokes. Though I reckoned he deserved a laugh after his time downstairs. So I didn't mind.

'You okay, Bobby?' Dean read from his script, brow creased slightly from concentration.

'I'm fine, Alex. Chill, dude. It'll be okay. What can the world do to us, really?' I read back. I saw Dean's expression flicker, and I knew what he was thinking.

_A hell of a lot. _'Okay, guys! I'll see you tomorrow morning, then we'll perform on Wednesday!' The teacher called as the bell rang.

'What've we got?' Dean asked, prodding me in the ribs.

'Fitness. Double.' I replied, smiling. Mmm.. Dean… hot and sweaty…

**Hahahaha. I want Dean hot and sweaty! **

**Second, Third, Forth and Fifth lessons in next chapter! Sorry, but I want my shower, then my bed. (: Night Guys!**


	3. It's My Fault, Not His

**Hey Guys! So tired after collage today… practical lesson, horse with a shattered cannon bone! Tough decision, but I had to put her down… So sad! There was nothing we could do, the poor babes… :'( So sorry if this isn't the best of chapters… **

**Not doing an authors note at the end, the conclusion's too amazing. **

**I don't know if angels sleep- but in my world, they don't, okay? (:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please R&R!**

**Jo xx**

**NP. (CAS)**

Slumping down with Dean onto the benches as we searched through our bags for the gym kits.

'Stupid fitness.' Hunter grumbled to my left, scowling.

'You don't like it?' Dean asked, stunned.

'No, no. I like it fine.' Hunter replied. 'It's just the teacher. He's got an obsession. Everything has to be a certain weight, or for a certain time, or a certain amount of reps - shit like that. We end up getting like, a minute. He's a dick.'

'Hunter, Hunter!' Bounty darted over, smirking. 'Fourth period English has been cancelled because the teacher was in a car crash- with our fitness teacher! Damn, man! They could only find one cover and he failed his English GCSE; know what that means? Three hours of Fitness, man! Whoop!' I laughed. I liked this one. He was amusing.

'Again? Gawd, that's twice in one week! She needs to learn to bloody drive- stupid English bitch crashes at least once a week!' Hunter yelled back, jokingly. It was plain to see he rather liked this English teacher. Obviously this was not a rare occurrence- the boys seemed excited, but not as hyper as they would've been if this had never happened before. Dean laughed, finally locating his fitness kit. I dragged mine out as he helped me up, smirking.

'Lucky, huh?' He murmured, kissing me gently. 'I love fitness, and we've got three hours of it!'

'Hey, and having a Sub means we'll get as long as we want on anything we want! He'll probably let us stay on through break and lunch, if we want. I don't though. I like food too much.' I pulled my shirt over my head, shivering as Dean's lips traced my collarbone.

'Dean, Deano, no!' I rasped, quivering with the effort of containing the wings that threatened to burst forth. I felt the shadowy, spectral versions leap out, smirking when I realized they were visable only to those who knew what to look for. He understood, seeing the ghosted shadows.

'Only me?' He murmured, so low no-one else could hear.

'Yeah.' I pulled my tight t-shirt over my head, laughing when he wrapped his arms around my waist, having finally taken off that bloody leather jacket that hid his marvellous biceps.

'I love you.' He whispered, kissing my neck, carefully.

'And I you.' I replied, spinning in his arms, licking his cheekbone.

'Bitch.' He growled, leaning into me. 'You know that gets me.'

'Yeah I do.' I tugged his shirt over his head, resisting the immensely strong urge to lick his abs. I sucked in a breath, staring as he pulled on his spare tee. 'Fuck me.'

'Oh I will.' He chuckled. 'But not right now.'

**NP.**

The Sub eventually turned up, Dean and I walked into the massive gym, and I heard Dean gasp. He loved fitness, so this room was literally a dream come true for him. Weight machines, free weights, a track, trampolines, treadmills, rowers, bikes, cross trainers, exercise balls, ropes, horse, badminton, and loads more besides.

'I'm in heaven!' He breathed, excited.

'About time.' I chuckled. 'What do you want first?'

'Weights, obviously!' He wrapped his arms around my waist, dragging me along with him.

'You're such a babe when you're excited.' I laughed, picking up a couple of 10kg free weights. Scowling when he dragged me onto his lap. 'Jerk.'

'Good job you love me.' He chuckled, reaching up to grab the long handles, switching the weight to 30kg, easy enough for him. I straddled his hips, licking my lips at his bulging biceps, making him smirk. 'Girl.'

'Good job you love me.' I mimicked, grinning. He dropped his gaze to my own working arms, eyes glowing.

'Dick.'

**NP. (DEAN)**

Watching Cas climb the ropes like a bloody monkey made me howl with laughter. He leapt down, grinning cheekily.

'Jerk. Jealous much?'

'Hardly. I don't need to do it. I'll just watch you instead.' He smiled.

'What now?'

'Trampolines?' I enquired, indicating the only thing left that we hasn't been on. It was halfway trough 'English', and we'd worked straight through break and lunch. Despite the fact that they had pie.

Yup, _I_ rejected pie. To watch my husband get nice and sweaty. And damn, it was worth it.

I watched as the flexible git twisted in midair, landing on his chest, then flipped over. Straight onto his feet. Arse.

'You try.' He took my hand, pulling me up. 'Just jump, then push up hard, and turn in on yourself. Breathe.'

'I am breathing.' I rasped, making him smirk.

'Just flip, wuss.' I bounced, bounced, bounced… and went over, landing on my arse.

'You laugh and I'll shoot you.' I growled, smiling despite myself.

**NP. **

I settled into my fifth-lesson Art seat, smiling. I may have missed pie, but I got three hours of fitness, and now we had Cas's favourite lesson. I could have pie later.

'Well, as we have two new students today,' The teacher smiled at us, 'This will be a free lesson. Do… whatever you want. Anything.'

I grinned, glancing to Cas, who was beaming. Most of the class rushed off to do sloshy, crappy paints, but Castiel stayed seated, shuffling back until his back hit the wall.

'Stay.' He told me, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil from the desk and propping his knees up, leaning on a chemistry book. I smiled, leaning forward to brush his black mop out of his eyes. They looked up, warm, inviting, piercing blue meeting emerald green. Beautiful eyes.

'And what are you two doing?' I glanced up, seeing the teacher leaning over me. 'Why Dean, that's excellent!' She smiled down at me, and I turned the attention back to the page. I'd drawn my car, Cas sat on the hood, grinning. I'd seen it in my head when I put pencil to paper. 'That's… 67' Chevy Impala? And, the man, that's…' She looked up at Castiel, smiling. 'Brother?'

I saw his jaw tighten.

'Boyfriend.' He practically spat, but I think that only I noticed the venom in his voice. She glanced over at Cas's page, and gawped.

'Oh my God.' She breathed. 'Castiel, that is _amazing_. You have true talent. Do you do this professionally?' I puffed with pride, smiling as Cas blushed.

'S'okay.' He murmured. 'I've done better.'

'Well I would love to see. Tomorrow, maybe?'

'Okay.'

**NP. **

Cas settled into bed beside me, smiling.

'Good day.' He whispered, grinning.

'Yeah. Very.' I agreed, kissing his forehead as I yawned.

'Sleep. You're tired.'

'M'not…' I groaned, reluctantly closing my weary eyes. He didn't reply, only wrapped his arms, and wings, around my exhausted frame, blanketing me in a soft darkness so perfect I was asleep in seconds.

**NP. (CAS)**

If only Dean knew what it was to still be angelic. To not need sleep. I loved to watch him every night, his soft whimpers, moans and sighs as he slept. I loved to hear him whisper my name when I touched his lips to mine.

He was so beautiful.

And so dangerous.

But he didn't know that, and I didn't want to be the one to have to tell him. Just like with Gabe and Sam. I sighed, my mind whirring to try and find a solution. The demon inside him would never go completely. I saw it sometimes, in his eyes. When he was mad. They'd go black.

And I'd get hurt.

_But it's worth it, for him,_ My mind pressed. Yeah it was.

I winced, shifting, my fractured rib paining me.

It was my fault, though. Not his.

I deserved it.


	4. It's An Endless Cycle

**Don't cry. Please. :'(**

**Abuse. **

**NP. (CAS) **

I scowled, feeling my grace insist that the self-made vessel wanted sleep. I pressed energy into it, rejuvanating it instantly. Dean stirred in my arms, and his eyes fluttered open.

'Castiel? Cas...' He glanced up at me, smiling weakly. 'What time is it?'

'It's only two-thirty, babes. Go back to sleep.' Dean's expression cleared, but after a few seconds he looked murderous.

'Have you been using your grace?' He sat up swiftly, growling.

'No! No, I haven't, I swear!' I knew that protesting was useless- he was already flexing his shoulders, a look of disappointment on his face.

'Do not lie to me.'

His voice rang with authority, and I winced. I would pay dearly for wanting to watch the man I loved sleep.

It was my fault.

I felt tears sting my eyes as Dean kicked me out of bed, growling horrendously.

'You-Will-Not-Do-That-Again!' he snarled, accenting every word with a backhand to the face. I fell to the ground, whimpering as he kicked my fractured rib, effectively breaking it. He pulled me up, face close to mine, eyes jet black with fury.

'And I'll know if you do.' He punched me in the stomach, making me double over, before grabbing my hair and tossing me to the floor.

**NP. **

I lay perfectly still, listening to his soft snores. Getting slowly, silently to my feet, I climbed back into bed, leaving my broken, battered body to cope until morning. Snarling softly as my snapped rib caused me discomfort, I settled back down next to Dean, pulling him into me, ignoring the searing pain in my chest. Dean was more important. He sighed in his sleep, clenching his arms around my waist, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut in agony as he cheek pressed against my ribs. But I couldn't move him, he looked too peaceful.

I ordered my grace to let the normal functions of my vessel occur, and exhaustion hit me like a wave. Too tired even to feel much pain when Dean rubbed his face against my broken rib.

Just before I'd fallen asleep, a thought hit me, but I was too close to unconcious to do anything about it.

Sam and Gabriel were in. And they'd been in the front room, watching the tv. Which was now turned down low, and Dean had been shouting.

Oh, Lord help me.

**NP. **

Waking up in the morning, I had to bite back a scream. Dean was sprawled across my chest, putting pressure on my ribs. Painfully. I carefully slid out from underneath him, intent on binding my ribs and checking out the bruises on my face and stomach before he woke up and realized i was missing.

I frowned, willing away the bruises on my face - then stopped. Dean would know how they'd disappeared. And I'd get it worse.

The whole of my left cheekbone was black- and this when it came in handy to be a guy who owned concealer. Not bothering to conceal the one on my stomach yet, I slid back into the bedroom, and back into the arms of my sleeping husband.

Itv was my fault, as usual. I'd made myself use my grace, not him. I was in the wrong. He was

j

ust looking out for me. The way he always did if he knew there was anything wrong about.

He stirred when it came to half past six.

'Morning, baby.' I whispered, kissing his hair.

**NP. (SAM) **

I pricked my ears up when I heard someone stumbling around the kitchen at six am. Sure enough, I heard the cupboard that held the medical supplies being opened- recognized by the annoyingly squeaky hinges. I sighed. I hoped myself and Gabe had been mistaken earlier; we never in our worst nightmares imagined Dean would do that to his husband.

'Should we say anything?' Gabe whispered, glancing up at me from his place under my arm, mirroring my thoughts.

'No.' I murmured eventually. 'They won't listen to us. I think that Cas believes he deserves it.'

'Why would he think that?'

'Because I do.' Castiel was stood in the doorway, frowning. 'I don't... have long. Dean's in the shower. But it is my fault. If I hadn't...' He shook his head. 'I'm fine.'

'Castiel,' I growled, 'Nothing you could do would make that acceptable.' He opened his mouth, then frowned, walking off.

I sighed, thoroughly annoyed.

**NP. (CAS) **

I felt my stomach curdle, and rushed to the bathroom, pushing Dean away when he followed. I threw up in the toilet, scowling.

'Cas, what's wrong?' Dean stammered, stoking my clammy forehead.

'Ugh.' I whimpered in reply. I couldn't tell him it was from him punching me, it would destroy him.

'Cas…' He pulled my chin up to look at me, 'Is this my fault?'

'No! No, of course not…' I murmured, running a hand through my hair.

'It is, isn't it?'

'No.'

'Liar.' He sighed, kissing my cheek. 'I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Why do I keep doing this to you? I keep promising to stop, but then I just…'

'It's not you, it's me.'

'Stop _blaming _yourself- it's my fault.'

'Go to school, Dean. Get an education. I'll be in for lunch, I promise.' He scowled, so sweetly I just had to kiss him.

'Cas-'

'No. Go on, Dean. I'll be fine. See you later.'

**DUH DUH DUHHHHH!**


	5. When I Don't, You Do

**Chapter 5! **

**WHOO!**

**Lol.**

**WARNING-SELFHARM**

**Lol-er.**

**NP. (CAS)**

I groaned, flopping back against the duvet, my shirt sticking to my sweat-drenched back.

'Ugh.'

Vomit curdled in my stomach, and I got up to be sick again.

**NP. (DEAN)**

Cas was at home, and it was my fault. He'd ordered that I go to school, said he wouldn't have me missing school for that. I sat, silent and sullen, in Drama, only half-listening to the argument between Hunter and Bounty.

'DEAN!' Hunter yelled eventually, interrupting my distraught thoughts.

'WHAT!' I yelled back, pissed.

'What's up, man? You look stoned.' I shook my head.

'Nothing. Just missing Cas, is all.' The general story was that Cas had a dentist appointment- I couldn't face up to the shame that was the truth.

'Don't worry, he's here!' My head shot up, and I saw my angel stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, grinning.

'Hey baby. You missed me?' He asked, smirking.

'Of course.' I replied softly, pressing my lips to his. 'I'm sorry.' My voice was so low I knew no-one else could hear, but he just shook his head.

'Don't worry.' He whispered.

**NP.**

Cas sat opposite me in Art again, laughing as Hunter rocked back on his chair - and straight onto his arse.

'How are you two doing again today?' The teacher asked, peering over my shoulder. 'Dean, that's amazing.' I'd drawn me and Cas; the _real _me and Cas, including a devil's tail for me, and long, realistic, shadowy wings for Castiel.

'Yeah. I think it really captures our image.'

Cas frowned a little, clearly annoyed. He showed a drawing - of _me._ I felt touched. It was me, lay in bed, mouth open, duvet up to his chin.

'Cas, you are actually amazing.' She breathed.

'Yeah he is.' I agreed, smiling.

'S'okay.' Cas murmured, just as he had yesterday.

Fool. Does he truly not see how gloriously brilliant he is?

**NP. (CAS)**

**I dragged myself away from Dean's sleeping form, slipping into the bathroom. Scrabbling about in his wash bag for the razor.**

**I deserved this. **

**I panted, forehead resting against the cool edge of the sink as blood dripped onto the tiled floor.**

'**Shit.' I swore, keeping my bleeding arm elevated as I daubed it up with some tissue.**

**No-one would know. **

**And I'd get what I deserved. **

**Open, bleeding wounds littered my right wrist and forearm. And I refused to use my grace to heal them, or take away the sting. **

**I deserved it. **


	6. Run, Forrest, Run

**So...**

**Everything in Cas's head is screwed, right? Well- he doesn't think so!First ever Gabriel POV today! Whoo!Please r&r. **

**NP. (CAS)  
**I ignored Dean's uncertain gaze on me. He was worried, I knew that. His dreaming had told me that often enough. His eyes stared at me from two points; my page and Dean. I detailed in the small scar beneath his left eye, glancing up at him as briefly as possible. My thoughts shot instantly to the picture of Dean's eyes, shut and crying, in my sketchbook that I was leaning on.  
'Castiel, come on, baby.' He whimpered- actually whimpered-, 'Tell me. What's wrong?'  
'Nothing.' I lied instantly. He shook his head, scrubbing a hand across his face in an attempt to hide the tears beginning to fill his eyes. He didn't think I'd ever seen him cry. But for a week and a half now, he'd been sleeping restlessly. And last night, for the first time in our four year relationship, I saw him cry.

**NP.  
**Dean watched me cautiously as we walked to drama. He stopped me as I went to dart off, making me scream internally as he grabbed my right wrist. He was unaware of my 'problem'. I sighed, filing into the drama room behind Hunter. He was smiling, his recent success in getting someone to finally agree to go out with him causing him to be unbelievably cocky and arrogant for someone with such a tiny-  
'Cas, my man!' Bounty laughed, flinging an arm around my shoulders.  
'Hey Bounty.' I chuckled, smiling. He was my favorite of the 'boys'. He seemed the most honest, and I liked him. We got on well, a lot of the time, and he was the only one I had no objection to hanging out with. Everyone else had... certain qualities which they, whilst unaware of, were sure to let rule over them during times of sadness or anger. Bountey was different. I knew he was trustable, more stable.  
'I'll talk to you about that later.' Dean whispered in my ear, still not satisfied that I was okay. I rolled my eyes, pissed.  
It had been a half a year since Dean had hurt me for the first time, three since we'd gotten married. And in the past month I'd figured out how my life was run.  
If I was injured, or sick, or something, and I used my grace heal it, Dean would find out, flip, and give me what deserved. Then I'd feel bad and hurt myself.  
I could never say it was how I imagined my life to be with Dean, but I had no concerns, no worries or fears.  
I was only upset because Sam had found out about my 'problem'.

**NP.  
**It was the night before and Dean had kicked me across the floor into a wall, making me wince as I held back a scream. My bound ribs stung like a bitch, and I lay motionless as Dean walked over, kicking my arms out of the way. I'd taken to sleeping in a long-sleeved shirt so he wouldn't see the scars and fresh wounds that littered my skin: but the buttons caught on a fresh wound, ripping it open. I whimpered silently as he stumbled back to bed, snuggling into the covers, his bare back exposed, shining with anger-induced sweat.  
I lay motionless for over an hour, as the pool of my own blood grew around me onto the wood floor. Eventually I got to my feet, grabbing a wad of paper towels to clean up as best I could in the dark.  
When I thought I'd finished, I went to the bathroom, throwing the paper towels in the bin on the way past. I, in my haste, forgot to lock the door as I pulled the razor I kept for occasions such as this in the small gap behind the laundry chute. No-one would ever find it there.  
I tore myself open, stomach and throat aflame with guilt, finding reassurance in the slightly glowing blood pulsing out of my wrists.  
I dripped steadily into the sink, forehead resting against my bicep as I ignored the sting. It was in that instant that a distant part of my mind, I realised what I was.  
I was a masochist.  
Swirling water around the sink to clean it, I pulled my shirt back on, the already blood-drenched sleeves getting even wetter as the seconds passed. I'd have to wake up a little early to change my shirt, and probably clean up some blood of the floor.  
I opened the door, stepping out, finding Sam sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, head drooping. It snapped up as he looked up at me.  
'Finally, man. You were in there for half an hour! What the hell were you doing?' He stood up, and in the dim light coming from the light of the tv, he saw my tear-stained face. 'Shit, Cas, did he-'  
I interrupted him by going to walk off; but he grabbed my arm, halting me, making me gasp. And gasping himself when his hand came away coated in red blood.

**NP.  
**'Oh, shit.' He said quietly, stunned. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt, dragging me into the bathroom. I staggered after him, sitting on the edge of the bath, looking away, ashamed. 'Cas, oh Cas.' He murmured, wrapping his arms tentatively around me, stoking my hair soothingly.  
'I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm sorry.' I whimpered, rocking gently.  
'Shush, Cas.' He brushed my hair out of my eyes, smiling weakly. Come here, let me see.' I shuddered as he peeled my shirt off, tossing it onto the floor. 'Fuck!' He yelped, gazing at me with morbid disbelief. 'Cas, we need to clean you up. Now.' I didn't answer, just allowed him to pull me to the sink where he splashed water over my arms, washing away both wet and dry blood. Sam winced when he saw the older scars.  
'Why do you do this to yourself, Cas? Is it because... Dean abuses you? What has he done recently? Gabriel and I hear you cry, nearly every night. We're worried, Cas, but there's nothing we can do. What's he done, Castiel? You can tell me.' I edged away, pulling off my vest. He groaned, gazing at my bruised, battered, broken body.  
My ribs were still bound, my stomach bruised and my arms scattered with the scars from my unholy doings. 'Shit, Cas. You can't let him do this to you!'  
'I... You don't understand.'  
'Really? I don't? Follow me, Cas, and you'll see just how much I understand.' I pulled my shirt back on, slinking after him as he led me to his room.

**NP. (GABRIEL)  
**I lay still, waiting for Sam to get back. I couldn't sleep without him. Munching on a chocolate bar, pulling off my shirt as the heat began to make my skin prickle. 'Gabriel?' Sam walked in, frowning, Cas in his wake. I sat up, reaching out to him.'You were gone for ages, baby.'  
'Gabe, show Cas what I did.' I know that his stomach twisted with guilt as I frowned. Then my eyes skirted over Castiel's body, down to his forearms.  
'Shit. Shit, okay.' I couldn't take his eyes of Cas's seeping wounds as I pushed back the duvet, exposing my own littering of scars across my chest.  
'That was me. I was angry. I know how you feel, Cas, but Dean beating you himself is bad enough- especially for something that is a part of you as much as his demon blood is a part of him. Yes, Castiel, I know that Dean and I still have some demon blood in us. Gabriel told me. I beat him for using his Grace, once, and I felt like a shit for it afterwards. Dean promised to love you forever, to love you for being you, and that's not what he's doing.' I looked at my husband, knowing automatically that he was feeling guilty for what he had done. He could never forgive himself. But I did. I can't forgive someone I never HADN'T forgiven else I'd be forgiving them for something that didn't need forgiving... Or something like that.  
'Gabriel, I love you.' He whispered suddenly, wrapping his arms around me.  
'Dude. Chick flick moment.' I laughed, kissing his cheek.  
'I love you more.'  
'Whatever.' He giggled.

**NP. (CAS)  
**It was nearing on three in the morning by the time I got back to bed. And I'd left the room at two. I yawned, climbing into bed beside Dean. My head swam with the realisation that Gabriel went through what I was going through. It had stopped, for him. Would it stop for me? I hoped so. It wasn't my fault what was happening. It wasn't Dean's, of course, but it wasnt mine either. So why did I feel so damn bad?  
I knew the truth, that's why.  
And that was the night that I saw him cry.

**NP.  
**I was jerked back to the present, to Dean staring at me with concern clear in his eyes. He slung his arm over my shoulder, and I smiled falsely. Hunter tossed a paper ball at me, and I grinned, throwing it back.  
'Hey, Cassie, you and Dean up for pie, cheeseburgers and rum after school?' Dean's eyes lit up, and I knew he'd love it. But seriously, 'Cassie'? Really? What the hell...  
'Sure.' I agreed readily. Anything Dean wanted to do, I was up for.  
'Cool.' I smiled tentatively, kissing Dean when he wrapped an arm around my waist.

**NP.  
**I sat next to Sam and Dean on the rounded seat at the restaurant. Dean, as was obvious, was shovelling pie into his mouth. Gabriel was talking to Bounty, chatting happily about... Something. Sam was watching me cautiously, and I pulled my sketchpad out of my bag to take my mind off what he'd told me the night before. Dean's green eyes stared at me as I flicked past them. I found it rather ironic that the night I slept peacefully was the night he cried.  
'Cas, could I...?' Sam put his hand on the page with Dean's weeping eyes, halting me. I reluctantly handed him my sketchbook, watching his eyes widen.  
His gaze darted to the signature at the bottom of the page, along with yesterday's date and the time. 'This was last night, after we spoke. How... ironic.'  
'Mmm.' I murmured, taking my pad back.  
I turned to a clean page, sketching in the outside of another, different, wider pair of eyes. They were worried, concerned- for me. I rooted about in my bag until I found black and brown pencil crayons. The black lashes framed his eyes, and I drew in the small scar in Samuel Winchester's right eye, white cutting across brown.  
'Is that... me?' Sam asked, leaning over my shoulder. Everyone else was deep in conversation, so no-one wondered what we were talking about.  
'Yes.'  
'When?'  
'Last night. When you found out about-'  
'About what?' Dean leant over toward his brother. 'Sammy, what's going on here?'  
I saw the suspicion and the worry in Dean's expression, and the tension and heartache of the last two days were suddenly too much.  
I stood up, tossing my sketchbook open onto the table, Sam's concern staring up at everyone, and I, abandoning my bag, fled the restaurant as fast as my feet could carry me.  
I dimly heard Dean yell after me, but I was too caught up in my own grief to notice.

**NP. (DEAN)  
**Ever heard the expression curiosity killed the cat? Well, in my case it may have just ended my relationship.  
I asked my husband and brother what they were talking about, then Cas stood up, left his stuff where it was, and ran out of the restaurant swifter than I could ever hope to move.  
'Cas!' I yelled, but it was too late. He was gone.  
**  
NP.  
**I picked up mine and Castiel's stuff, deciding home would be the best place to look first. I vacated the restaurant, ignoring Hunter's questions. Running to my car, opening the door-  
Then it slammed shut again as Gabriel shoved his hand into it.  
'You're not driving in this state. Sammy, take the wheel. Dean, shotgun.' I was too pissed even to argue about my arsey brother driving my baby.

We got home, and I knew Cas was, or had been, there; the door was unlocked.  
Tears ran down my cheeks freely, and I searched the house.  
The bathroom door was locked.

I kicked, cried, and screamed, but he wouldn't open it.  
'Cas!' I cried, throat burning with the effort. But I really didn't care.  
Eventually, though, Sam stepped up to the door.  
'Cas. Don't. It's not worth it. Come on, mate. Open the door. We can talk about this.'  
Silence. Then- 'What if I don't want to talk?'  
I moaned at the sound of his voice, thick with grief and tears.  
'You're going to have to, someday.'  
'No I won't.'  
'Dean,' He murmured to me after a few seconds. 'Look through Cas's sketchbook. And don't blame yourself for this, it's not your fault.'  
Yeah, whatever Sammy. You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I'd done.


	7. Please, Please, Don't Leave Me

**Dean's depressed, Cas is suicidal, Sam's understanding and Gabriel's just **_**there**_**. what else could possibly go wrong?  
Oops. I spoke too soon. More things go wrong. WARNING- VERY VERY VERY SAD.**

**NP. (CAS)  
**I sat still, sobbing as I literally carved my body into bloody tatters. Gabe and Sam were arguing on the other side of the door, Dean was crying in the bedroom, and I wanted to die.  
We'd come to the surface to start a new life, and now I'd ruined it.  
Well done, Cas. You'd be better off back as Alastair's toy. You knew what obedience was then. You didn't hurt anyone. Now look what you've done by falling for a demon.  
God help me.  
I knelt on the floor, I offered up a prayer in Enochian as Dean yelped out for his own oblivion.  
I felt my wings burst out, colliding frantically with pretty much anything that wasn't soft.  
Just my luck.

**NP. (DEAN)  
**As soon as a tortured scream burst from my lips, my body sagged into the bed. Cas, oh my dear sweet Cas. What was he doing in there?  
Only then did Sam's instructions to look through Castiel's sketchbook come back to me.  
I sat up, bending to reach the bags and book on the floor, frowning when my finger brushed up a droplet of blood from the wooden laminate.  
Sniffing tentatively at it, my demonic senses still recognised it as Cas's.  
Probably from when I hit him. Wow, I'm a dick.  
I flipped the book open, smiling when I saw page after page filled with images of me. There were two of Sammy, three of Gabe, and several of the two of them together. He'd drawn himself once, too.  
Stood normally, tall, and the floor around him was littered with black feathers.  
The images got worse as I went. On around the fifteenth page, there was a forearm, littered with open wounds. Dry blood stained the page.  
And that was when I put 2 and 2 together.

It's 4!  
Jeez, everyone kept saying it was 5!  
Anyway.

**NP.  
**I sat, gazing at the page, familiarity washing over me, though I didn't know why. I didn't know anyone who hurt themselves, so how could it be-  
Blood on the page. Blood on the floor, too. And it wasn't Sam. Not Gabriel, either.

It was _Cas_.

**NP.  
**I sat, frozen.  
Castiel. My Cas.  
He was... Hurting himself.  
And I knew it was my fault.

Putting my thoughts away- with difficulty- to deal with later when I had my baby back in my arms, I turned the page, slightly afraid now of what I might find.  
It was me.  
Well, my eyes.  
My gaze was fixed to the date and time at the bottom, and I realised that this was this morning, three-thirty am.  
I was... Crying? What had I-

Oh.

The dreams. For a week or so now, I'd been sleeping bad. Nightmares ruled my every unconscious moment, awful dreams of Cas leaving, of him telling me how much he hated me.  
I knew these were brought on by my guilt for abusing him, but that didn't make them any less real or hard to bear.  
He'd seen me cry. But why had he drawn it?

My dream was coming true.  
I knew Cas would leave, just like my subconscious had told me he would.  
For once, I prayed I was wrong.

**NP.  
**The next page was the last one that wasn't blank. There was no date, or time, or signature.  
This was the one that Cas had done just before he left.  
I scrabbled around in his bag, finding a pencil, and wrote in the time, date, and copied his signature exactly.  
Smiling sadly, I closed the book, smoothing a hand over the cover, and placed it gently on his pillow.  
I had to see him, now.  
And I knew how.

**NP. (SAM)  
**I sat with the back of my head against the bathroom door, listening to Cas's whimpers and the sickening dripping of blood.  
I'd never felt so helpless.  
'Sam.' Gabriel murmured, handing me a mug of hot chocolate.  
'Thanks.' I whispered, smiling weakly.  
'Why don't you move, Sammy? There's nothing you can do, and I doubt listening to that will make you feel any better.' He extended a hand to me. 'Come on.' I shook my head.  
'I can't. I need to stay here for him.' Gabe nodded understandingly, and settled himself beside me.  
'Fine. But you're not staying here alone.'  
'Thanks honey.'

**NP.  
**We sat in silence, shivering occasionally at the sound of heavy, masochistic breathing and dripping blood.  
Dean wandered into the room, looking lost.  
'Is he... Is he h-hurting himself?' Dean stammered, eyes fixated on the door.  
'Yes.' Gabriel replied shortly. Dean looked upon our little silent support group, and stepped forward, putting a hand on the door.  
'Cas. Castiel, please. I'm begging you. Just open the door.'  
'Why.' I whimpered- my brother's husband's voice sounded like he'd been gargling nails.  
'I need you, Cas. I can't live without you. Please don't leave me.'  
'I'm not going anywhere. I promise. It's... Uh... It's late. You guys go to bed. I'll come out when you're all asleep. I swear.'  
'Maybe we should...' I offered.  
'Yeah. And Dean, don't worry. He'll come out.' Gabriel told my brother encouragingly, wrapping him into a reassuring hug.  
'Thanks Gabe, Sammy. I don't know what I'd do without you guys.'  
'Don't worry about it.' I murmured, patting him on the back as I walked past.

He just stood there, staring at the door, and Gabriel and I only heard his bedroom door shut half an hour later. 

**NP.  
**I crawled into bed beside Gabriel, and the horror of the day hit me. Pulling my face into his shirt as I began to cry, feeling him pat my hair soothingly.  
Gabe, the trickster, could be comforting when he wanted. Like now.

**NP. (DEAN)  
**Would he come? God, I hope he comes. I need him here with me.  
I stripped my shirt off, too tired to remove my jeans, and climbed into his side of the bed, savouring his sweet smell.

I need him.


	8. I Have To Deal With Something

**What the hell is happening in poor Cas's life right now? My poor baby!  
****Wait. Hang on guys. It **_**will **_**get better for Cas.  
Maybe not for Dean, though. Not just yet.  
But you'll have to wait and see.  
Sorry in advance for the short chapter.  
And the Cliffhanger.  
It was just too good to resist.  
Soz. lol. x**

** NP. (CAS)  
**I slid open the bolt on the bathroom door, using my Grace to feel out an see if anyone was awake. I didn't like using my supernatural powers, but I had no other choice. I had began to hate myself, to loathe my ability. Everyone seemed to be asleep, but I was fully aware that Gabriel would be able to appear unconscious even if he was stood in front of me. I pushed open Sam's door, happy to see that Gabe was sleeping peacefully, his arms around Sam. I walked in, brushing my lips across my cousins forehead, and moving a strand of hair from across his face  
'I love you, guys. And I owe you. I hope that what you did will soon be forgotten from your subconscious memories.' Gabe stirred in his sleep, whispering my husband's brother's name, making me smile.

I nudged the door open, poking my head in tentatively. Dean was sleeping on my side of the bed, face stained with tears and shirt in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
'Oh, my baby. I'm so sorry, darling. So sorry.' I pulled off my shirt, climbing onto his side of the bed. Wrapping my arms around him, glad I'd decided to bandage my arms for once so I wouldn't bleed on him. My body shook with sobs as I buried my face in his neck, feeling my heart break. 'What are we doing here, Dean? Why did we do this?' I distantly realized he was stirring in my arms, but it didn't occur to me that he'd just woken up. 'I should've stayed with Alastair, stayed as a 'pet.' You'd be better off without me.' Well. It didn't occur to me until he spoke.  
'Cas.' Dean whispered, tilting his head back into me. 'You can't mean that.'  
'Can't I? Dean, if it wasn't for me-'  
'I'd still be torturing people, I'd still be lonely, and I'd still be in hell. Cas, if it wasn't for _you _I'd probably have attempted suicide by now.'  
'Like me.' I whispered, then realized what I'd said, and hoped to hell he'd not heard me. Of course, I'm so not that lucky.  
'Cas, why'd you do it?' He turned in my arms, fixing his pain-ridden eyes on mine.  
'I… needed… it…' I breathed helplessly. 'Look. I said I'd be here when you woke up, and I am. But I need to go somewhere, now.' His gaze widened, and saw panic in his eyes.

'Are you… When are you coming back, Castiel?'  
'I don't know, Dean. I don't know if I am. Maybe I'll just pop in from time to time to see you, and Gabriel, and Sammy. I don't know.'  
'Cas, don't… don't do this to me. Please.' His pleading nearly made me change my mind - but I got up and pulled on a clean shirt.  
'I love you, Dean.' My wings shot out, the Grace in them making me glow.

'Cas, you can't leave me!'  
'I have to deal with something.'  
'What? Whatever it is, Cas, I can-'

'What?' I snarled, 'So you want to help me _get rid of our baby?_'

_Shit. I said that out loud. _


	9. Baby, Baby, OOOH!

**Yep. You read right. Cas is having Dean's baby.  
****If he keeps it…?  
****Please R&R! x**

**NP(CAS)  
**I stood still, frozen.  
Shit. I'd said that out loud.  
'You…baby… You?' Dean stammered.  
'Yeah.'  
'So- But- You're a guy!' I rolled my eyes.  
'Well done.'  
'How…?  
'I'm an angel, Geniass. It's possible.'  
'…Wait. You said _get rid_. You're killing it.' His voice was slow, emotionless.  
'I am.'  
'Why?'  
'It is the unholy spawn of an angel and a demon.' His jaw dropped.  
'It's our _baby_, Cas!' He yelped, 'You make it sound like an abomination!' I frowned, expecting him to yell about my use of the word demon - which he didn't know he still was. So.. Uh… He must… Really care about this child not to notice.

'You… want it?' I breathed.  
'Yes! It's us, Cas. Me and you. Who gives a shit about its origin?'  
'Dean-' I started, my wings quivering with the effort of not screaming at him when he cut me off.  
'Cas, it's your choice. I want this child, but whatever. Since when did you care what I wanted?'  
'Dean, that's not fair!' I whimpered, tears spilling from my eyes.  
'No? Well, neither is you trying to kill yourself, Cas! Neither is you locking yourself in a bathroom for eight hours! Don't talk to me about _fair_, Cas. You don't know the meaning.' I felt my knees crumble, and I collapsed.

'Dean, I'm sorry.' I whispered. He mellowed up as I whimpered, and came over, putting a comforting hand on my head.  
'I'm sorry too. What's happening to us, Cas? We're falling apart.' I nodded.  
'I know.' I sighed. 'Dean, do you really want this baby?'  
'Yeah, Cas. I do. I know it'll be hard, but I think we can do it.'

'Then let's do it.' I felt my heart flutter at the concept of what this would involve, but with Dean, I felt like we could do anything, be anything.  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yes. But Dean, maybe we should go to bed.' We were still sat on the floor, his arms tight around me, my tears on his bare chest.  
'Point.' He helped me up, my body shaking with fatigue and blood loss. 'Ah, fuck. That was me, wasn't it?' Dean murmured as he lay me down onto my back, his fingers brushing across my bound ribs beneath my shirt.  
'Dean, don't worry-'

'Use your Grace.' His voice was so low, I'm sure I must've misheard. Shifting slightly, my wings slipping out from beneath me, out from the awkward angle they'd been in, and I smiled.  
'I'm sorry, what?' I asked politely.  
'Use your Grace. Heal your ribs.' I gawped at him, gob-smacked.  
'Uhh…Are you sure?' He just nodded, brushing his lips across my forehead lovingly. I sighed, tipping my head back and closing my eyes as I felt my body glow. I shifted, feeling better than I had in a long while.

Then it kicked.

I gasped aloud as our child's foot bashed against my stomach. It liked my Grace.  
'Dean, Dean,' I panted, grabbing his hand and putting it on my stomach. The baby nudged him, and my Grace felt it's emotions. It was_…happy_.  
'Is that… That's our child?' He asked, grinning goofily.  
'Yeah.'  
'Cas, how long have you been-'  
'Pregnant, Dean. Pregnant. You can say it. And only two days. But the pregnancy will only last for a week.'  
'A week?' He yelped.  
'Yeah.' I smiled softly. 'Come here, baby.' I pulled him down beside me, and he laughed.  
'It's been a crazy day.' He whispered. 'We should sleep.' He wrapped his soft, protective, warm arms around me, holding me close as possible.

'I love you.' I whispered.  
'I love you too.' He replied. My wings stretched out behind me, then wrapped themselves around myself and Dean.

**NP. (SAM)  
**I woke up in the early afternoon, and Gabriel nuzzled his face into my chest.  
'Sammy, Dean and Cas need to talk to us. Come on.' He grabbed me by my boxers, dragging me off the bed, kissing my thighs.  
'Bitch. We don't have time for th-aha-at! Shit!' I whimpered as he took me in his mouth, grinning. 'G-G-Ga-Gabr-Gabriel!' I stuttered, moaning.  
'Gabe! Didn't we say we wanted to talk to you?' Dean yelled, banging on the door.  
'What is it?' I yelled back, voce shaking with lust as Gabe deep-throated me.  
'COME ON! I'M NOT TELLING YOU THROUGH A DOOR WHILED YOUR COCK'S DOWN YOUR HUSBAND'S THROAT!'  
'T-Two minutes!' I whimpered, shooting my load down Gabe's throat. Shit he was hot.  
'NOW!' I groaned, pushing Gabe away softly, smiling.  
'OKAY, SHEESH!'

**NP.  
**I sat on the bed, feeling slightly weird as I placed my hand on Cas's small bump.  
'Shit.' I breathed as something nudged me gently.

'That's your neice or nephew.' Dean smiled, kissing Cas's cheek. I was speechless.  
'My God, Cas!' Gabriel breathed, slapping his cousin on the back. 'Well done, mate. Does this mean that you're gonna make Dean an angel, or what?' Cas stiffened, and Gabe and I realized he hadn't brought that up yet.

_Shit._

**HAHA loll. **

**Little Dean Jr.!  
But what was all that about Dean being an angel...?**


	10. Feathers, Whitey, Junkless and Jealous

**Yeah, yeah, I know. Crazy shit, right? Demon to Angel. **

**I know what you're thinking; Jo, you crazy fool, what the hell are you on?**

**I'm not completely bonkers. I know what I'm doing.**

**You'll like this.**

**Trust me. **

**(: **

**P.S.- It's long.**

**P.P.S- It's touching (to me)**

**P.P.P.S- Please R&R!**

**P.P.P.P.S -Can you even get above P.P.S? :S**

**Jo x**

**NP. (CAS)**

I groaned, hanging my head in my hands.

'You douche.' I growled at Gabe. 'What did you go and say that for? Numb nuts. I'm guessing you didn't mention this to Sammy, did ya?'

'Dick. You did that on perpose.' Gabriel hissed when Sam's eyes widened questioningly.

'Of course I did, arse.'

'Cas, Castiel. What's he talking about?' Dean gazed at me curiously.

'Sam, Gabriel, out. Now. I'll call you back in a minute.' Gabriel nodded, and took his confused husband by the hand, taking him into the living room to explain.

**NP. (DEAN)**

'Cas, what's going on?' I whispered. I was too numb to think. I'd heard 'Dean' and 'Angel' in the same sentence- but not 'Cas'.

'Erm. Well. Dean, sit down. I really don't want you unconscious.' I sat down heavily on the edge of the mattress, feeling his arm wrap reassuringly around my waist.

'Spit it out, Castiel.' I murmured, butting my head into his shoulder.

'Dean. Our baby will be half angel, and dispite the demon parts in it, it _will not like demons_. Won't tolerate them anywhere near it.' He inhaled a deep breath, and his next words felt like a shot of ice straight into my veins.

'Dean, if you want this child… I have to make you into an angel.'

**NP. **

I stared at him, and then frowned.

'What the hell does Sammy have to do with this?' I murmured numbly.

'Er…' Castiel faltered, looking at me like I was crazy. 'He… if he doesn't make the change, too, he won't be able to see his niece or nephew.'

'Oh.'

'Dean, this is why I was going to destroy it. I'd love your child, you know I would; but I knew that you'd be uncertain about-'

'How do we do it?' I interrupted gently.

'Dean, you don't have-'

'Yes I-'

'Would you quit interrupting me?' He laughed. 'The trasformation will be short but immensely painful. No-one knows how strong you'll be when it's over. You could be an Angel of the Lord, like myself, or an ArchAngel, like Gabriel, or even a Seraphim, which is the Highest Order of the Lord's Angelic Servents. We don't know. Gabriel will be able to tell you _after_ the transformation, which choir you were created for.'

'I'll do it.' I breathed. His eyes widened slightly, and he stroked my hair as I began to nuzzle his collarbone.

Don't get me wrong, I mean, I was scared shitless. I wasn't too keen on the idea of becoming a feathery bastard, but if it meant that I could have a kid with Cas; well I'd do just about anything short of flaying skin from a thousand innocent backs.

Besides, I'd always admired his inky black wings.

'What colour will my wings be?' I murmured into his shirt after a minute or so of thoughtful silence.

'That depends on what type of angel you are. Mine are black, Gabriel's… wait, you've _never _seen Gabe's wings?' I shook my head, looking up at him. 'GABRIEL!' He yelled, and his brother appeared in front of us.

'Shit, fella. Don't do that!' I gasped as Sammy walked through the door behind him, grinning like a madman.

'Gabe, show Dean your wings?' Cas asked, smiling. Gabriel closed his eyes, and began to emmit an eerie, white**/**sky-blue glow. His shadowy proceeders shot out, black like Cas's; but then his wings burst forth, midnight blue at the base, ranging up to soft, baby blue at the tips. They were longer than Castiel's, arching proudly under the attention as Sam reached out to run his fingers through the silky feathers.

'Wow.' I breathed. I felt Cas tense under the lack of attention, his own wings shooting out due to jealousy. I took one look at his inky feathers with their grey tips and kissed him full on the mouth. 'But you're still the most beautiful, Feathers.' I breathed.

'So, Deano, when do you wanna do this?' Sammy asked, clapping his hands together and rubbing them.

'Er.. I would say no time lke the present, but I have to piss.' I admitted, leaving the room with a few smirks behind me.

**NP.**

Cas smiled at me as he sucked from the shallow cut in my right forearm, licking his lips as he pulled away. To our right, Gabriel was doing the same thing to Sammy.

'I'm ready.' I whispered. Cas drew the silver knife across his own forearm, and I winced when I saw the bloodstained, scabbed, scarred skin from the night before. He raised his arm, and I drank from him, tasting his warm blood run down my throat. It wasn't like human blood; I'd bit my tounge enough times and lost enough teeth to recognize the rusty, salty taste that accompanied the red bodily fluid. This tasted like honey, vodka and sex all rolled into one. It was amazing.

Cas drew away when my body began to spasm. Eyes rolling back into my head, back arching against the bed as I felt wave after wave of pain wash over me. I'd felt worse it the pit, though, so I could bear it.

My body was being burnt, destroyed, to be moulded into a creature so unique, so beautiful, I was amazed I had the right to be one. Angels were the purest of God's creation, and I felt slightly ashamed that my dark soul should be allowed in.

Pain. So much pain. Second only to that which had been inflicted upon me by Alastair for years on end without mercy. I could hear Cas talking, encouraging me, saying it was nearly over, that I'd be fine. I believed him.

Distantly, I could hear Sammy screaming. I had to be strong, had to stay silent for the both of us.

**NP.**

I blinked my eyes open, seeing Cas in front of me, eyes blown wide with concern and relief. He was glowing. Damn bright.

Not the usual blueish-white glow. I mean, full-on freaking Christmas-tree glowing.

Like a light bulb.

'What the fuck is that?' I rasped.

'Wh-Oh. The glow. My aura. Sorry, is it bright?' I nodded, squinting.

'Like a freaking Christmas-tree.' I laughed, voicing my thoughts from before.

'Dean. Sit up, man, and let me look at ya.' Gabe was sat in front of me suddenly, smiling, pressing two cool fingers to my sweat drenched forehead. 'Shit, man. Cas, keep an eye on this one. We got ourselves a archangel. But there's something else… seems like a bit of Seraphim and Cherubim worked it's way in there. Interesting.'

'Is Sammy awake yet?' I asked, ignoring his little speech.

'Not yet. Well. The transformation's over, but he's unconscious.'

'Oh.'

'Dean, let your wings out. Please. With all that different shit in you your feathers will be amazing.' I frowned.

'Gabriel, I've been an angel for all of five minutes. I don't know how.'

'Concentrate.' He urged. 'You'll feel their presence.' Cas squeezed my hand encouragingly, and I tentatively felt out my body with my mind. There was an uncomfortable spot on my back, almost like a pebble was digging into my shoulder blades a little, and I automatically went to shrug it off.

Then I heard the 'Whoosh' and the startled gasps of awe and delight was Gabriel and Castiel.

'Shit me. Seraphim wings.' Gabriel breathed. I felt my wings now, just like an arm or a leg, and I stretched them out carefully, glancing at the right one.

'It's red.' I stated numbly. Not just red, but a deep, warm crimson, almost black until the tips, where it trailed out to ruby.

'Well done.' Gabe scoffed. 'Stretch.' I extended my wngs to their full length, marvelling at just how _much_ there was.

'Shit.' I breathed. The bottom feathers brushed the ground as I flapped, feeling stupid, and I felt their immense power.

'Okay, well now I feel insignificant.' Cas mumbled, only half-joking.

'Aww baby, you're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!'

'Guys! Dean, Cas! Sammy's waking up!' Sam blinked like I had, squinting at me as I squinted at him.

'You're a light bulb, man.' He chuckled, scanning my wings.

'Pretty neat, huh, Feathers?' Cas laughed, running his fingers across the plumage.

'Sammy. Wing time.' Gabe whispered, kissing his husband's cheek. Sam pulled a face that looked constipated, and I opened my mouth to say so-

But then closed it when I saw his pure white wings.

**NP. (GABRIEL)**

The dude was a bloody _Seraphim_?

What the HELL.

'Sammy, boy. You're fucking Seraphim.' I laughed uneasily, though I know that Raphael would already be searching for the Winchester angels.

'I am?' He asked, looking along his white feathers.

'Mostly,' I corrected myself, spotting the grey tinge. 'Two third Seraphim, one third plain ol' angel.'

'And what exactly is wrong with normal angels, you pompous bitch?' Dean snapped, defending Cas; but he had laughter clear in his eyes.

'Nothing, Feathers. Nothing at all. So Whitey, how you feelin'?' I questioned Sammy, pleased with the fact that I'd managed to give them both nicknames in all of four minutes.

'I'm fine…' I saw Sam's aura get brighter as he tried to think of a nickname for me, 'Gabriel.'

'Loser.' I snorted, unimpressed - but secretly glad that Sam either couldn't read minds, or just didn't know he could.

'No, but I can, bitch.' Dean chuckled from my left, but looked a little overwhelmed.

'Guys, it's four am. I haven't finished my beauty sleep.' I whined, ignoring that bastard that happened to be my cousin's husband.

_Up yours, _Dean's voce echoed in my head. _Haha now I don't have to get out of bed to wake you up_.

_Neither do I, bitch_. I head-laughed, and sent a wave of static through the air, making him yelp.

_When I get used to being a feathery prick like yourself, I'll get you back. _Cas was staring at him oddly; after all, the guy had just yelped for no apparent reason.

'He shocked me coz I was in his head.' Dean murmured to his husband.

And that kicked off a whole stupid telepathy conversation between the two.

_Fuck off back to bed, Junkless._

_I'm not junkless, ask your brother._ I saw his lip curl in dsgust, and he growled.

_Cas, I'm gonna fuck you- Oops. Wrong head. Sorry. _A flush crawled up his neck, and he bit his lip. The third-Archangel, Quarter-Cherubim, Five-twelfths Seraphim fucking prick that I loved _really _deep down bit his pissing _lip_.

My lord.

_Aww, nice to know you care_.

_Feathery bastard._

**NP.(CAS) **

I settled down beside Dean, listening to him tell me about what Gabriel had been thinking.

'He reckons that because of the extra Angel Juice me and Sammy will be emitting, you and him will be stronger. Which means he was like a thousand pranks to catch up on. By the way, I'd stick to the main bathroom from now on. He's put invisible Angel-Superglue on the floor in ours, and it only comes off if you drink your own piss.'

'Nice.'I chuckled, snuggling into Dean's body. I felt his wings stretch, and wrap around us on top of my own.

'So beautiful.' He breathed to me, kissing my nose.

'You clearly haven't seen yourself recently.'

**AWWW! Likle Dean-y Jr has Angel daddys! So sweet! **

**But are you all thinking everything's gonna be all good? Well…**

**Hate to say it but…**

**Things never stay good in the Winchester's lives.**

**):**

**Please R&R! **

**Jo x**


	11. Death Has An Angel? WTF?

**RAWR!  
****IM HERE!  
****And so are you, obviously, if you're reading this…  
****(:  
****Here comes the whole - SHIT IM A FEATHERY CUNT!- thing from Deano. Of course it was coming, duh! He's just slow on the uptake.  
****(:  
****Oh yeah- this really doesn't fit with the series. Sorry. (:  
****Please R&R! Love yous. (::  
****Jo x**

**NP. (DEAN)  
**Gabriel is the most irritating bitch ever. It was official.  
The cocky cunt sat in the back of my beautiful car, sucking on a lollipop noisily. Man, did I want to throw something at him.  
_Gabe, stop slurping!_ I scolded his mind, pissed.  
'Dean's a weener.' He replied aloud. 'Sammy, Sammy, Sam! Deano's a ween-o!'  
'Shut up you feathery dick!' I snarled, annoyed.  
'Haha. Dick.'  
'Yeah. You're hung like a kitten, douche.' Cas snickered playfully.  
'Hung like a horse, more like it!' Gabriel corrected smugly.  
'STOP DISCUSSING YOUR DICK SIZE IN MY CAR!' I yelled, pissed.  
'YOU _ARE_ A DICK SIZE IN YOUR CAR!' Gabriel yelled back, grinning.  
'THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!' Cas shouted.  
'NEITHER DOES YOUR FACE!' Sam chipped in.  
'SHUT UP!' I screeched, pulling into the parking lot for McDonalds.  
'CHEESEBURGERS!' Cas yelped.  
'PIE!' Gabriel bellowed in response.  
'_QUIET_!' I screamed angrily. Man, these guys were so annoying!

I sat, munching contentedly on a cheeseburger.  
'I love cheeseburgers.' Cas sighed, chewing slowly.  
'Cheeseburgers love you.'  
'Gabriel, I know you're dumb, but can you tell me what 'Shut' and 'Up' mean?'  
'Yep. Shut means close, up means north or higher.'  
'Dick.'  
'Wow, you're infuriating.'  
I frowned, wondering who had spoken.  
'Oh, my God.' Gabe groaned, staring over my shoulder. 'Fuck off, you feathery git.'  
'Hey, don't use our Daddy's name in vain. And you have feathers too, bro. Hate to break it to you.'  
So clearly the random ass was an angel.  
'Dean. Do _not _turn around.' Cas warned, frowning.  
'Cas, who is it? Raphael, Crowley, Lucifer?'  
'Michael.'

**NP. (SAM)  
**Why the fuck was that pigeon dick here?  
Dean went from looking confused, to a little worried- to completely pissed.  
And of course, Gabe had to joke about it.  
'Hey, Deano! You look constipated! What's wrong, aren't you happy to see Mikey?' Dean looked livid, teeth grinding so audibly it made me shiver.  
'What… the fuck… do you want… you pompous asshole…?' Dean rasped, shaking with the effort of not hitting something.  
'Hey, hey! That's no way to speak to your brother, is it?' Gabe laughed. Dean looked horrified.  
'No. NO! I refuse to be associated with this choir boy, holier-than-thou irritating ball of crappy bullshit!'  
'That was a lot of words for someone with such a small brain.' I murmured, and Dean raised a warning finger at me. I'd been spending way too much time with Gabe.  
'You dick.' Gabriel breathed, staring at me. 'You totally stole my line!'  
'GUYS!' Michael yelled, effectively causing every other McDonald go-er to stop and stare at us. 'Shut up! Or are you not curious as to why I'm here?'  
'Go on then, you stuck-up piece of fuck. Why _are _you here? And please don't be long- I want you to fuck off again.'  
'Well well. Someone's ungrateful.'  
'Get to the point, Michael.' I rolled my eyes at Gabriel, who was waggling his tounge at Michael's back - until my husband's feathery-ass brother clicked his finger and Gabe's tounge rolled back on itself.  
'I think we should keep him!' Dean decided instantly, smiling. 'We finally found someone who can- GABRIEL STOP THINKING ABOUT MY BROTHER!' Gabe grinned around his bent-double tounge.  
''orry.' He chuckled. ''an 'ot 'elp me'elf.'  
'You have an elf?' Cas asked, 'Why didn't you get me one?'  
'Ah… Home seems so boring now.' Michael laughed.  
'Come live with us!' Dean said, only half joking.  
'Okay!' Michael agreed.  
'NO!' Cas yelped. 'He's more irritating than Gabriel!'  
''ey!' Gabe mumbled.  
'Gabe's right! No I'm not!'  
'GUYS! WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!' I noticed suddenly.  
'GABE, CAS, SAMMY, BACKSEAT! I'M KEEPING MICHAEL!' Dean yelled, grinning.

**NP. (DEAN)  
**Woo! I had a weapon against Gabriel! Yey!  
'So… why did you actually come?' Sam asked Michael, leaning forward.  
'Oh, yeah. To pass on a message, and meet my new half-Seraphim brothers. The message being that everyone upstairs knows about Dean and Sam and Destiel Jr., and they all love the idea, including Dad! My brother Nate so wants to meet Dean- he thinks he's hilarious!'  
'Dude. Nate thinks _everyone's_ hilarious.' Gabriel interrupted.  
'Why are you able to speak?' I groaned, focusing my grace on the ball of piss-annoying angel dick on the backseat.  
'I'm not stupid, Dean. Believe it or not, that spell only works for English. I'm speaking Enochian,  
asshole. Wait. You can understand me?'  
'No.' I murmured, hoping it was true. Coz _damn_, if I couldn't speak Enochian, I'd make him stop speaking English - that way I wouldn't have to listen to his useless drivel.  
'Come on, guys. We have work to do.'

'Sammy. You're a nerd.'

**NP. (CAS)  
**There was, officially, another dick added to our dysfunctional, perculiar, irritating family.  
Great.  
'How you doin', Dean?' Hunter laughed, collapsing down onto well-worn sofa beside us.  
'Just peachy. Feel my fuzz.'  
'Cas?'  
'I'm good, Hunter, thanks.' I watched him curiously as he looked at Michael.  
'M-…'He started.

'Who's this?' He asked, glancing away.  
'Michael. My brother.' I replied, frowning.  
_He knew who Michael was.  
_I saw said Archangel stare at Hunter with obvious uncertainty.  
_He's a Nephilim, _Michael thought to me. _One of Raphael's.  
__Shit. _I thought back.  
_My sentiments exactly. Has he hurt you or attempted to hurt you in any way?  
__No.  
__Then we shall let sleeping dogs lie. For now.  
__Yes, brother.  
_'Deano, I got you a can of soda. You too, Cas. Cream soda's your favourite, isn't it?' He asked me, and I nodded hesitantly. 'I hadn't counted on having an extra person… Michael, do you like Pepsi?' My brother nodded, though he obviously had no idea what Pepsi was.  
'I shall save it for later.'  
'Don't worry, Angel-face, it won't poison you.'  
'Ha! Angel-face! I am so using that for- Hang on. What?'  
'Oh, yeah. I know. Nice big shadows there Deano.'

**NP. (DEAN)  
**Um… What?  
'Thanks?' I murmured.  
'Yeah, well done Michael. You guessed right. I'm a Nephil. My real name is Hael, angel of kindness.'  
'… The others?' I rasped, slightly stunned.  
'Joel is Jehoel- that one should've been easy! Angel of Presence. Duncan - Ventigo - is Vohamanah- Angel of Optimism.'  
'…Alfie…Azrael… Angel of Death.' Michael whispered.  
'That's right.'  
'So…'  
'Awkward…'  
'Yeah…' I chuckled uneasily.  
'…Dean?'  
'Yeah, Cas?'  
'Kiss me, ya idjit.'  
'What the hell? But okay...'

**HOW ARE THEY SO CALM? **

**WHAT THE HELL?  
****Lol.  
****  
R&R!  
****Jo x**


	12. LUCY¡!¡!

**So.  
Will Dean and Cas be fine with the whole 'angel couple' thing that the house has got going on? And what will happen when the babi comes!  
Please R&R.  
Jo x**

**P.S. The 'Motely Crue' part is dedicated to YummyFoods. You're amazing! Thanks for always supporting me!**

** NP. (DEAN) **There was a feathery dick in my bed. Why the hell was there a feathery dick in my bed?  
'Michael!' I yelled, pissed.  
'Hey? You... Uh... Called?' He walked in behind me.  
'Who. Is. In. My. Bed. And why is he there!'  
'Uh... Dean? That's your best friend, don't you remember?'  
'Maybe I would, but he's hiding under my duvet like a coward. Who is it, Michael? Crowley? Raphael? _Uriel!_'  
'Uh... Lucifer...?'

NP. (DEAN)

**NP. (LUCIFER)  
**I grinned, poking my head out of the duvet.  
'_Deano_!'  
'Oh God.'  
'Uh... No... It's _Lucifer_, actually. Don't you remember me?'  
'Unfortunately, yes.' Dean frowned, looking at my brother.  
'What do you want, Lucy?' Michael smirked, using the nickname that had made me originally smite him.  
'A llama. And a toco. But thats not really important right now.'  
'Okay then, _WHY ARE YOU HERE_?'  
'Spreading the love...?'  
'Im serious.'  
'Me too.'  
'Lucifer.'  
'Michael.'  
'Wow you're annoying.'  
'So's your face.' Yeah. Now he shuts up. My self-righteous bastard brother finally shuts up. Good job I love him really- not that I'd ever tell him that!  
'Aww Lucifer, so touching!' Dean smirked at me, grinning.  
'Get out of my head.' I spat.  
'I cant help it. Sorry.'  
'Its fine, _oh little brother of mine_.' Dean groaned when I winked.  
'Oh no. Im stuck with you.'  
'Yeah you are Deano.

'**NP. (DEAN)  
**Oh great. Lucifer was still sat on my bed, grinning like the cat that got the cream. I had not just thought that. _Oh my God_. Cas had definitely made me so camp.  
'Lucy, how long are you planning to stay there for?' I saw Lucifer's lip curl and smiled. I was so going to use that.  
'I wanted to join your 'Motley Crue.' I grimaced, shaking my head hurriedly  
.'N-'  
_'LUCY!_' Gabriel darted in behind me, leaping onto Lucifer and wrapping his arms around his brother's neck.  
'My Gaby-Cakes!' Ohmygod. The devil did_ not _just say that.  
'GABRIEL!' Sam yelled, glaring at his husband. Gabe blushed, jumping up.  
'Sorry Sammy. But Lucifer's, like, my favourite brother, and I haven't seen him in ages!'  
'W-Lucifer? Shit. Why are you here?'  
'Ugh I'm not going through this discussion again. He wants to join our gay little cult.'  
'YEY!'  
'Gabriel, shut up. He's not coming.' I snapped, growling.  
'Sammy, tell Dean to let my brother live with us.' Gabriel looked at Sam with my brother's own perfected puppy-dog eyes, and Sam groaned.  
'Dean-'  
'No.'  
'Please?'  
'Sam, not the eyes. Don't do the eyes. Please.' But, of course, since when did he listen to me?  
'Dean, please.'  
'Ugh, fine!' I groaned, flicking Sam in the face. 'Bitch.'  
'Jerk.'  
'I swear, if one more dick turns up here, I'm gonna-'  
'Do I count as a dick?'

**NP.  
**'No! But... Why... Hang on. Angels, stay. You, follow. Thirsty? It's a long drive from hell.'  
'I'd love a pie. That's your fault, Dean-o. I eat around twelve a week now. You arse.'  
'Hey! Don't rip on pie! How've you been, anyway, mate? Long time no talk.' I scrambled in the freezer for a microwave-able couple of apple pies.  
'Apple! I've been good, same as normal- all the guys are missing you. It's too quiet; well. Hardly quiet. Too many screams. I mean it's… weird, without your irritating voice cracking constant puns. But, it was my decision to let you come up here. I knew what I could be letting myself in for- yeah, Dean, I know. Everyone knows. Everyone.'  
'Uh… You know everything? As in everything?'  
Alastair grinned.  
'Yep. Everything, Feathers.' His smirked chilled me to the bone, and I remembered why he was Crowley'd right-hand man. Scary guy.  
'Uh… I… don't know what to say…' I hate being speechless.  
'Dean. Don't worry about it, alright? I get it.' I gawped at him.  
'Alastair, have you had, like, a personality transplant? You're a dick downstairs.' Alastair laughed.

'Listen to me. And don't you dare call me soft at the end.' I nodded, frowning, confused. 'I haven't always been in hell. Obviously. When I was alive, Dean, I was in love.'  
'You were?' I whispered, new respect for the man before me.  
'I was. And Dean, I know that what love will do to a man. You did the right thing. Don't worry. All of hell is behind you.'  
'…Thanks, Alastair. That means so much… Who's looking after hell?'  
'…Crowley. He's the new, not-as-good-as-Lucifer devil. Just after you left hell, some hot yet moronic guy smited Lucifer. He reminds me of you, actually.'  
'Are you saying I'm hot?'  
'I'm saying you're a moron.'  
'Bitch.'

**NP. (DEAN)  
**_Stupid asshole that smited me. He was like Dean, actually. Annoying as fuck.  
_'I heard that, _Lucy_.' Dean smirked, walking back in.  
'So did your mom.'  
'Shut up.'  
'Dudes. School. Like, five minutes.' I finally noticed Cas, who was sat on the floor, back against the wall, already ready for school. He looked slightly worried, and I pulled him up, kissing his forehead.  
'Guys, get out, now.'  
'Dea-'  
'NOW!' Sammy, Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel and Alastair dashed out, startled by my instant fury.  
'Dean, what's up, honey?' Castiel asked, frowning.  
'What's bothering you, Cas? You look… anxious.'  
'It's nothing, Dean. Don't forget, I'm five days pregnant. Of course I'm worried.'  
'Is there… anything I can do?'  
'You can kiss me and tell me you love me.' I smirked, kissing his lips, still slightly more plump than usual thanks to last night, when his hormones had made him unbelievably kinky.  
'I love you, Castiel. Now and forever.'  
'I love you too, Dean.'  
'I know.'

**NP. (LUCIFER)  
**'Yey, school!' I yelped, sitting in the backseat of Dean's impala.  
'Guys, this ain't gonna work.' Dean murmured. 'There's seven of us, and five seats.'  
'I've gotta go now, anyway. I'm just gunna go and replenish my supply of pies.' Alastair vanished instantly, and Gabriel laughed.  
'And we can stick Mikey in the boot.'  
'Why not you?' Dean snapped.  
'I wanna sit on the roof!'I yelped, grinning.  
'You are not gonna sit on my roof.'  
'I can sit on Sammy's knee!' Gabriel insisted.  
'I really wanna say no, but it doesn't look like I have a choice.' Dean groaned.

'What time is it?' Gabe asked.  
'Eight.' Dean replied.  
'Seven.' I answered.  
'Eight!' He snapped.  
'Nine!'  
'Shut up!'  
'NO!'  
'McDonalds! No, Subway! Pull over!'  
'Yeah! Woop!'  
'Subway!' Dean grinned, pulling over the car.  
'Shut up.'

**NP. (DEAN)**  
I groaned as Lucifer ran about like a madman, until Huter grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.  
'Lucifer, calm _down_!' He yelled, grinning.  
'Hunter, will you buy me a llama? I wanna call it Mario!'  
'Freak.' I murmured.

_Again with the llama. Why does he want a llama?_

'I think we should do a little LARPing today!' The teacher told us, laying out scripts in the table at the front of the room.  
'THIS ONE HAS OUR NAMES ON IT!' Lucifer yelled, throwing it at me.  
'"Supernatural"' I read. 'What is this?'  
'Hey, Sammy's got that!' Cas laughed, 'It's really good! It's got all our names in it, though, which was kinda freaky, and the people are exactly like us!'  
'I WANNA BE DEAN!' Lucifer yelled, smiling.  
'I'M DEAN!'  
'NO YOU'RE NOT!  
'YES I AM! LOOK AT MY BIRTH CERTIFICATE!'  
'Too much effort.'  
'Point taken. I wanna be Cas.'  
'I wanna be Michael.' Cas laughed.  
'Who am I?' Michael asked.  
'Lucifer.' I smirked at him when he groaned.  
'Who am I again?' Lucifer asked  
'Me!' I yelled.  
'...Oh yeah.'

**NP. (CAS)**  
'We are performing 'Yellow Fever.' Lucifer told everyone.  
'Come on.' Michael said, posing as Sam, because Lucifer was unavailable.  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' 'Dean' screamed at the cat. 'Sam' shook his head, walking off. 'What?'  
'Luther Garland.' 'Sam' read. 'The plot thickens.'  
'Yeah,' 'Dean' agreed, 'But into what?' Dean froze, flashlight trained on a man in the corner. Then he ran off. Luther Garland - Dean - roared, snarling at 'Sam'. 'Sam' shot 'Luther', sighed, then followed Dean outside.

Then the goddamn bell rang.

'You guys can carry on next lesson.' The teacher said, smiling apologetically.  
'What we got?' Dean asked me, slinging an arm over my shoulders.  
'Art.' I replied, grinning.  
'That sounds _fun._ With Lucifer and Michael. '

Great. Lucy and Mikey. In Art. My favourite lesson. What could possibly go wrong?

**(: Gotta love Lucy.  
Please R&R!**

**Jo x**


	13. Chantelle Angel Winchester

**HEY HEY!  
Shutter Island. Freaky crap.  
It's well weird. **

**I think it's rather creepy.**

**Anyway. Onward!**

**NP. (DEAN)  
**I winced as Cas shifted in his sleep, elbow digging me in the ribs. Nudging him away slightly, keeping my arms wrapped around him. I felt the baby kick him, and he winced in his sleep. One day left.  
'Deano.' He murmured, shaking. 'Dean.'  
'I'm here, Cassie. I'm here.' He shook violently, moaning pitifully as he doubled over.  
'Dean, take me to the bathroom.' He begged. I picked him up, carrying his weak, unbareably thin body to the toilet.  
'Shush, Cas. You'll be fine.' I stroked his back clumsily, feeling the bones jutting out underneath his parchment-thin skin. His health had deteriorated rapidly since the day before, and it was painful to see him in such poor condition. He had lost so much weight in one day, the bump between his hips looking almost surreal. His skin was yellowing, face sallow and cheekbones sharply evident.  
It made me sad to see.  
I held him as he vomited, shaking with cold and pain.  
'Dean.' He moaned.  
I'm here, baby, I'm here. You're okay. Don't worry, honey. Everything is going to be just fine.'

**NP.(LUCIFER)**

I sighed, resigned to my fate, as I got up to get a drink. I wouldn't sleep tonight; again.  
I shivered as I recalled my nightmare. I was back _there_.  
I was alone. More so now than usual.  
Sam and Gabriel were arguing, Michael was sleeping, and Dean was looking after Cas, who was being sick.  
I was definately alone.  
Shaking from my cold sweat, I rested my forehead against the cupboards, panting.

When I returned to Hell, my vessel dead, and expecting to resume my post as Devil, I was stunned when Crowley issued a challenge for my power. As I had sworn when I took the Devil's Oath, I could not turn down his request unless another demon was willing to battle in my place - which I would never agree to anyway. No demon was stronger than me.  
Or so I had thought.  
When Crowley defeated me, he banished me to the outer lands of Hell, the place where no demon lived voluntarily; only the weakest and most pathetic creatures lived here- not worth the effort to look at.  
And that place was my new home.

I would never talk about it. No-one knew what I had been through in Hell. Sure, thousands, even _billions _of souls went through far worse each day, being physically tortured by some of Hell's finest. It was my pride that took the biggest hit. I had been spat on, hit, beaten, cursed at, _used_ by the creatures that were ranked lowest in the hierarchy of Hell, that lived out there in the vast, empty wastelands, stained with blood and the tears of the innocent. I wasn't fit to even think about a higher class demon, never mind remember what it was like to _be_ one. Day after day, I crawled through the dirt, through the sweat and the blood, pleading, just to get my next meal. I'd become no better than a dog.

I hadn't a friend in the world - not one. I was lonely, sad, beaten-up and broken. By the time it occured to me to leave, I'd passed the point where I began to beg for death. That place and all it's monsterous inhabitants were so far from Hell's deepest depths, so far from _home_, that I could barely hear the screams that had once sung me to sleep each night.

I sighed again, downing a glass of gin quickly before pouring myself another and taking both bottle and glass back to my room, where I would sit, my mind replaying the horrors of my past as I wiped away tears, until the sun rose and daylight chased away my memories.

I could never scrub it clean. Never wash the taste of them out of my mouth, never burn away their essance which painted my insides. I woukd bear their marks for the rest of my days, I would wear the Serpent-shaped brand on upper-right, inside thigh that marked me as an Oucast until I died.

**NP. (SAM)  
**'JUST LEAVE ME _ALONE_, GABRIEL!' I screamed. He smirked nastily, but his eyes shined with tell-tale tears.  
'Sam, just calm the fuck down and tell me exactly what I've done.' I snarled at him loudly, pure anger pulsing out of me in waves.  
'You can just be such a DICK, sometimes, Gabriel! Cas is six days pregnant, and you start yelling at him for not arguing with you over breakfast like he normally does! Have you ever thought that _just maybe_ you could have a _little _compassion once in a while?'  
'...Oh...'  
'Yeah, that shut you up!'  
'Well maybe you need to relax once in a while!' He yelled back. My mouth opened and closed repeatedly, and I was at a loss for what to say.  
'Gabriel. I think... I'm going out. I'll see you later.' I walked over to the hall, glared at him, and slammed the door in his smug, arrogant, beautiful face.

**NP.(MICHAEL)  
**I tossed in my almost-unconciousness, listening to Gabe and Sam argue, Cas vomit, Dean comforting him, and Lucifer sobbing into his pillow across the room. He thought I was asleep.  
Why was everyone so sad?  
There was a birth on the way, two married couples and a pair of brothers all living together, all angels.  
It was frustrating.

**NP.(GABRIEL)  
**I sat down, eyes filled with tears, on the bed. Sammy, oh my Sam. Did he really think I was a compassionless, arrogant, heartless bastard.  
'What have I done.' I whispered to myself, sobbing with pain and regret.  
I put my hands over my ears, trying to tune out Dean's murmurs, Cas's retching, Michael's unconcious mumbling, and Lucifer's quiet whimpers.  
I wanted to die.

**NP. (CAS)**  
I whimpered, laying my sweat-damp head against the pillow when I had finally finished being sick.  
'Dean.' I whispered, 'Dean, it hurts.'  
'What does, Cassie?' He murmured back, just as I felt a stinging pain in my stomach and a warm, wet sensation.  
'DEAN!' I screamed, doubling over in agony.  
'Cas! What is it?'  
'DEAN! GET GABRIEL! THE BABY'S COMING!' I bellowed.

**NP.  
**I was on fire. My bones were burning. Gabriel did what he could, but eventually he had to just leave me to it.  
That's how I ended up screaming at the top of my lungs as I glowed blindingly bright. As I wasn't a female, it wouldn't be a normal birth. The baby would have to glow its grace through my skin, burning me in the process.  
It was complicated. Angelology.  
I writhed uner the pain, feeling it ebb as my baby came.  
My head flopped back, cold sweat making me shake from chill, a grin spreading across my face as I heard my baby cry.  
'Cas. Cas, you're a dad.' Gabriel breathed, cleaning off my glowing child. 'It's a girl.' He sounded weak, and I looked up, seeing my assembled family.  
Sammy was missing.  
'Where's Sam?' I rasped, voice hoarse from screaming.  
'We... argued. He went out.' Gabriel shot me a look, and I instantly got the message - _Please. I don't wanna talk about it.  
_'Cas, what's her name?' Lucifer asked, looking at me as Dean held our child in his arms, his expression goofy-happy.  
'Me and Dean decided on Chantelle. Chantelle _Angel _Winchester.' Everyone laughed, and I smiled.  
Life was almost perfect. It would be, as soon as Sam got back.

**NP. (SAM)**  
I kicked a can, pissed.  
He had no right to yell at me.  
My phone buzzed, and I pulled it out of my pocket, expecting it to be Gabe, apologizing.  
_Sam,  
Cas had bbe. Chantelle Angel Wnchstr. Gt a fw pics 4 u. Of bbe, nt Cas gvn brth. Get hme ASAP.  
Dean.  
PS.  
ur an uncle!  
_I. Missed. My. Niece. Being. Born.  
I screamed, throwing my phone at a wall, pissed when it didn't shatter.

**Poor Sammy! He missed his Niece's birth! OMG! (: R&R! xx**


	14. I Kissed Lucy, And I Liked It

**HI GUYS! I'M BACK! (:  
So.  
****Dean and Cas are happy with their little newborn, *ahem* (You'll understand later)  
Michael's a happy little punk, trying to spred the joy. To the more pissed-off members of the 'family'.**

Gabriel is sad,  
Sammy's annoyed,  
And Lucifer's living in the past and can't get over what had happened to him.  
Will they all live happily ever after, or will they all realize they have issues and split?

**NP.(DEAN)**  
I smiled into Cas's hair, listening to him mumur in his sleep.  
'D-Dean... Dean?' He moaned, and I felt his hips rocking against me. Reaching down between us, I was less than surprised when his eyes snapped open and he grinned. 'Deano, couldn't you at least h-have w-w-woken m-m-m-me u-u-u-p-p-p f-f-ir-firs-first-t?' He stammered increasingly as I began to stroke him.  
'Nope.' I replied, making my lips pop on the 'P'.  
'I g-g-uess-gue- DEAN!' He screamed, arching his back, hips trusting desperately.  
'Tell me you love me, Cas.' I whispered, leaning in to kiss his neck. 'Tell me how much you want this.'  
'D-D-De-Dean, I n-n-nee-need-d y-yo-yo-you! N-N-N-NO-NOW!' I pushed insde him in one easy motion, hands wrapping themselves in his longer-than-usual, root-coming-thorugh, inky-black hair. He moaned deliciously as my tounge danced along his collarbone, coming with me in an instant.

Castiel lay spent in my arms, panting heavily in time with me.  
'You stammer bad.' I breathed, pulling him closer.  
'So would you, if you got woken up like that.'  
'Well, it was either that - which obviously I didn't mind - or let you rub yourself against me until you were ball-deep into my thigh. Which I would _not_ have appreciated much. At all.' He laughed.  
'Sorry. I was... uh... dreaming about...'  
'Me.' I chuckled, smiling.  
'Yeah, actually.'  
'Ah, well, I was gonna guess Gabe, but-'  
'EWWWWW!' He yelled- instantly shutting his cakehole when my lips brushed his cheekbone.  
'You're beautiful. But you'll wake Chantelle if you keep screaming like a whore. Plus, we've just had sex, probably the whole house knows it, and you go and scream 'EWWWWWW!'' I scowled jokingly, smirking.  
'Don't worry about waking Chantelle; she's up.' Michael walked in, holding our daughter in his arms, who was frowning cutely.  
'There's my little baby.' Cas murmured, smiling, settling into me again as I sat us up. He took our child from Michael, and Chantelle pouted.

**NP.  
**It had been three weeks. Chantelle was growing at an alarming rate - she'd be a seventeen-year-old both mentally and physically within year. But then it would just... stop. Like Cas, Sam, Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael and I, she would stay the same.  
Except the hair - what's up with that?  
Anyway. Our three-week-old-but-actually-looked-about-one-year child stared up at us, then laughed.  
'She's growing so fast.' I murmured. 'She'll never get to actually be a kid.'  
'Dean, she's gonna live with us. She'll always be a kid.' I smiled.  
'I suppose...' He pressed his lips to my forehead reassuringly.  
'She'll have the best life, Dean. No-one could ask for better. A loving family, trained doctor on hand to deal with any problems -either angel or mortal - and anything she wants.'  
'I know, Cas, I know.' Yeah, getting over the fact that 'Gabriel The Trickster' was a trained doctor in his human life, and used his experience to become the first ever 'Angeloctor' as well, was as hard for me to believe as the fact that pigs _could_ fly - at least until I realized that the pig was Lucifer.  
'When she's older, she'll have questions. And lots of 'em.'  
'Dean, we've been through this. We'll answer ever one honestly.'  
'De-De-De.' Chantelle agreed, smiling. I froze, looking down at her.  
'Did she just... almost say my name?' Chantelle had been speaking for a week or so, just 'DaDa' and gurgles usually. But this was new.  
'Chantelle, honey, say 'Dean'.' Cas murmured, looking at our child with awe.  
'De-De-De.' She repeated. 'Ca-Ca-Ca.'  
'That's right, honey!' Cas cried, applauding her. 'Dean and Cas!'  
'De-De. Ca-Ca.' She agreed.  
'FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE, GABRIEL!' Lucifer yelled, storming into our room. Chantelle grinned up at him despite his raised voice- she loved him. A lot. As in, when-she-was-in-full-rant-only-he-could-calm-her- kind of 'a lot'. To tell the truth, I was a little jealous. But more happy.  
Lucifer needed a friend right now. He was troubled, though no-one knew why, and would snap at any time.

**NP. (LUCIFER) **  
I'd been talking in my sleep. About... about how no-one wanted me.  
Fucking Gabriel poked me, waking me up, saying I'd been rambling about being a dirty-ass, good-for-nothing herpy whore who no-one cared about. Stupid dick said Michael had been looking at me all concerned, but told the jackass Trickster to leave me because I hadn't slept in over a week andI needed the rest.  
Then the little fuckarse woke my up, complaining that _he wasn't able to sleep_.

Sometimes, I wanna know who the fuck gave him the right to be such a pompous arsehole.

I went into Dean and Cas's room, hoping they were awake. They were sat up in bed, talking to Chantelle.  
'Lu-Lu-Fer!' She screamed excitedly, raising her arms to me.  
How ironic that a baby's favourite uncle is the devil.  
'Hey, little baby.' I cooed, picking her up and spinning her round. 'You been learnin' words? Better watch what I say from here on, then.' I smiled at the gurgling child, her eyes, Castiel's deep piercing blue, staring up at me with admiration.  
'Lu-Fer!' She said again.  
'That's right, honey. Lucifer.'  
Her forehead creased in concentration, then she opened her mouth, and replied, 'Lu-i-fer!'  
'Well done!' I praised her, stroking her short blonde hair. God knows where the blonde came from, but it was cute. Already hung to her ears.  
'Lu-i-fer. Manfa?' She looked at me, effort of concentrating making her frown.  
'Manfa? ... Oh, _Samantha_. Child, you listen to your daddy Dean way too much. It's _Sammy._' She stared at me for a second.  
'Am-me.' She mumbled, eyes, drifting shut. 'Am-me.'  
'That's right, honey. Sammy.' I whisped as she began to snore gently. 'Though God only knows where he is.'

**NP. (SAM) **  
I still hadn't been home. Three weeks after my niece's birth, and I'd never seen her.  
I groaned as a policeman shook me, snapping my almost-asleep state instantly.  
I doubted assulting a police officer would look too good on my file, so I decided against it.  
'Guy, you're gonna have to move. You can't sleep here.'  
'Where _is _he-here?' I slurred, staggering to my feet. I don't think I'd been sober in three weeks, either.  
'Helena, Montana.' He told me.  
Wow. 1,241 miles in three weeks, hitch-hiking. Not bad.  
'Where you from, boyo?' The officer asked, sitting on the bench beside me.  
'Hell.' I groaned, massaging my banging head.  
'Aww, come on, nothing's that bad.'  
'I didn't mean... never mind. I'm living in Phoenix, Arizona.'  
'Wow, that's a long way. Where's your car?'  
'Phoenix, Arizona.'  
'You _walked_?'  
'No, of course not. I hitched.' I rested the heel of my hand against my forehead, smirking at this idiot.  
'Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll work it out. Go home to him, apologize.'  
'I- Hang on. What? How did you know I was-'  
'Dude, I listened to you two shag for a month. It's pretty obvious. And I'm astounded you didn't recognize my voice. By the way, I'm not an idiot, and since we're this close to Texas will you buy me a llama?'  
Ah, it's stupid-llama-boy. No wonder I didn't recognize the voice- I usually try my damn hardest to drown him out.  
'I'm not a stupid-llama-boy.' He mumbled. 'I came and got you-'  
'And I'm grateful.' I interrupted. 'Lucifer, I want to come home, really I do, but...'  
'But what, Sammy boy? What's up?' He asked me, frowning.  
'I'm worried. I left 'coz I fell out with Gabe, and I don't know if he has forgiv-forgiven me...' My eyes filled with angry, frightened, guilty tears. Anger, at myself for bailing, not calling, not going back, yelling... a lot of stuff. Fright, in case Gabriel couldn't or wouldn't forgive me and decided it was best if we seperate. I knew deep in my heart that this was an irrational fear, but I still couldn't stop thinking it. I honestly knew that Gabriel and I had had one tiny fight, and I had totally blown it out of proportion. But we'd get through it. Hell, Dean and Cas got through a series of violent abuse, self-harm, and childbirth, and hadn't even contemplated divorce. And Gabriel and I were a much stronger couple.  
Guilty...  
I'd been pissed for three weeks. I had no idea what I'd done. Seventeen pricks on my left arm, twenty-two on my right, were proof enough that I'd taken something. A lot of something. Whatever it was, there was probably other stuff too. Weed, cigars, all the drugs I'd injected...  
'My head hurts.' I groaned, banging it against the bench.  
'Dude, you've got more shit in your system than I can count. And I can count high.' He boasted.  
'I... I need... I don't know... I need...'  
'Dude, I'm guessing you need heroine, morphine or weed. Weed.' He decided, sniffing at me.  
'I... Lucifer... Will you get me some?' I whimpered.  
'I... Sam, what about Gabriel?'  
'What he don't know won't hurt him.' I murmured.  
'...Okay, wait here.' He vanished in to thin air.  
'Okay.' I murmured to myself.

**NP.**  
I smoked my weed in an abandoned alley, Lucifer watching over me.  
'You've got a problem.' He murmured eventually, when II was through, sitting back against the wall as blissful peace washed over me.  
'Yeah... I do... But come on... it's great.' I smiled up at him.  
'Maybe, but... look, I'm going home now. You coming?'  
'Yeah...' I replied, grinning gently, 'Yeah. I miss my Gaby-Baby...'  
'Shut up, weedy.' He rolled his eyes, taking my hand.

'Ugh.' I groaned, feeling sick as I stumbled, falling to the floor in my room. 'I hate travelling.'  
'I know.' Lucifer murmured, darting out of the room.  
'Sammy.' Gabriel's voice was low and slow. 'Sam, I'm so happy to see you.'  
'Yeah, I'm happy to see you too.' I breathed- then I realized he wasn't speaking slow, but I was speaking fast. He hugged me tight, then sniffed.  
'Sam. You're stoned. You've been taking drugs.'  
'Yes. I have. And it feels _soo _good.' I laughed, watching as he scowled.  
'Sam!' Dean yelled, walking in, a one-year-old baby girl bouncing in his arms. 'Sammy, this is Chantelle, your niece!' He handed me the child, smiling.  
'Baby-boo.' I cooed, beaming, feeling very light-headed.  
'Sa-me.' She laughed loudly, patting my face.  
'Chan-telle.' I replied, patting her. Dean frowned.  
'Dean, get him some water.' Gabriel said as I began to sway.  
'Gaby, I feel light-headed.' I breathed.  
'Sit down. Dean, take the baby.' I growled, holding Chantelle to my chest.  
'I want her. Don't you reckon it's kinda my time?' I shot Gabriel a look, though th**r**ough my layers of fogged-out bliss I didn't see the following tears.  
'Water, Dean.' Gabriel whimpered. Dean nodded, walking off.  
'Sam, are you stoned?'  
'...No?'  
'Don't lie.'  
'...I'm not?'  
'Sam, I-'  
'LUCIFER!' I yelled suddenly, calling my officialy-favourite-adoptive-brother to me. He appeared instantly, frowning.  
'What?'  
'I... need... something...!' I gasped, need pumping with my blood.  
'Cigs.' He told me. 'You've been smoking constantly for three weeks.' I shot him a look, and he vanished again. Gabriel and I sat in silence for a moment, until I felt a slight tug in my shirt pocket. I was glad Chantelle was in the way, so Gabriel couldn't see.  
'You've... been smoking?'  
'I've been having a hard time, Gabriel.' I murmured, staring into Chantelle's eyes- so like Castiel's.  
'And drugs?' Dean came back with my water, handing it to me, glancing between Gabriel and myself with confusion.  
'You've been on drugs?' Dean asked, looking worriedly at his daughter.  
'...No?'  
'Is that all you can say?' Gabriel snapped, eyes burning with disappointment. That stung. A lot.  
'...No?'  
'Sam, Sammy? Can I have... Will you pass me Chantelle?' I frowned.  
'I'm fine, Dea-ean.' My voice trembled. 'I'm not stoned.'  
'No, Sam, you're not fine. You're pissed, stoned, shit-face and high. Can I please have my baby? You can hold her later, when you're not going to possibly kill anyone?'  
'Whatever, Dean. I came here to see you and your daughter, but no...' I shoved his baby at him, scowling as Gabriel hissed at my cigerettes.  
'Sa-'  
'Fuck off.' I walked out onto the balcony, smiling when I found a lighter in my pocket with the cigerettes. Lighting up, I breathed out the smoke into the chill air. 'How long do you plan to do that for?' Lucifer appeared beside me, frowning.  
'Forever.' I leant into him, sighing.  
'Sam, come on, Son. You need to fix yourself up.'  
'Uh... Lucifer, you're clever?'  
'What, Sammy?'  
'Did I get laid?'  
'...Yes.'  
'Fuck.' I groaned, hanging my head. 'Girl or-?'  
'Both. Sam you fucked more people than there was days.'  
'I'm screwed. Lucifer, I'm screwed.'  
'Yeah you are.' I stared up at him, watching his cautious brown eyes. I shifted forward, suddenly longful. 'What do you want this time?' He asked, feeling my emotions.  
'You.' I breathed, pressing his lips to mine.


	15. Life's Not Perfect

**Lyrics from 'Evil Angel', Breaking Benjamin, 'Crack The Shutters', Snow Patrol.  
:D Love you all, R&R! ¬_¬  
**

**NP. (SAM) **  
Lucifer leapt back, eyes wide. I couldn't think of anything, besides wanting his hot mouth on mine again, to feel his hard body shift underneath me the way it had, if only for a second. I couldn't speak.  
'_Open your wings, Evil Angel._' He murmured, watching me. I smiled gently.  
'_Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?_' I sang back.  
_'Put me to sleep, Evil Angel._' He rasped.  
_'Fly over me, Evil Angel?_' I breathed, steeping forward, my fingertips brushing his cheekbone. He fell on his arse, stunned at the electricity in the connection, wings shooting out behind him.  
'You _Evil Angel_.' He laughed edgily. I stepped forward again, fingers sliding through his tattered feathers.  
'Nothing but lies and Crooked wings.' I whispered.  
'Protect me.' Lucifer hissed, breaking the spell, leaping up, ragged wings trailing along the floor as he cowered behind me.  
'From what?' I enquired.  
'Me.' Gabriel was stood in the doorway, eyes ablaze, wings shaking. 'I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch.'  
'Gabe, it was me.'  
'You don't need to protect him, Sammy.'  
'I'm not. Gabriel-' I whimpered, stepping forward as his face crumbled.  
'No! No.' His voice rose several octaves and I winced. 'Sam, I need space.'  
'Lucifer...' I murmured when Gabriel disappeared. He was toying idley with a torn feather, tears rolling down his face.  
'Samuel.' He replied emotionlessly, spreading his broken wings with a wince.  
'I don't regret it.' He froze, staring at me.  
'Sam...' He started, then shook his head, beating his long, blooded, brown wings so he floated. 'I'll be back. Soon. Ish.' I stepped after him, but he shot off, coming to a stop on a cliff in the far distance. If I wanted to follow him, I'd have to fly for him, which Dean and I hadn't learnt to do yet. I'd have to probably fall for him.  
Did I want that?

**NP. (GABRIEL)**  
I could not believe it. I would not believe it.  
'FUCK!' I yelled, kicking my bed furiously. 'GOD DAMN IT, SON OF A _BITCH_!'  
'Gabriel.' Sam whispered, stood at the door. 'Gabriel, I'm so sorry you had to see that.' The fury flooded from my body, and I felt myself begin to shake.  
'You're not sorry you did it.' It wasn't a question, but he nodded slowly. 'So what, you love him now?'  
'No! Well. Gabriel, I love you, you know that. I don't know what to do for the best. I will always love you, but lately I've been... feeling things... for Lucifer. I thought I could control it, but then we argued, and I left... When he found me, I was so fucked up. I saw him as my hero, Gabriel. He pulled me from my personal pit of dispair. I was weak. I acted on my emotions, Gabriel, and I can't apologise for that. But now I know what he _feels_ like. And I don't think I can get enough.'  
'I-'  
'Shut up.' He murmured, kissing my forehead. 'You don't have to forgive me. Hell, you can hate me. Just tell me what to do.'  
'...Follow him.' I whispered, wanting to be brave for both of us. 'Tell him how you feel. I'll be okay, Sammy. I just want you to be happy. Be with he who makes you complete.'  
'That's just it,' He whispered back, tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. 'I need you both!'  
'Then do that. Just not at the same time obviously.' I smirked, fighting back a sob. He stared at me in disbelief. _  
'_Really?'  
'Fucking hell man, what are you standing around questioning me for? Go get him. Go fly to your hero.' The words were bitter on my tounge, but he believed me.  
'Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you.' He pressed his lips to my forehead again, and I was so glad it wasn't my lips - I don't think I could take it. I'd beg him to stay with me. I felt wind before my closed eyes, and knew he'd gone.  
'You didn't have to do that.' Dean's voice dragged me from the pit of self dispair I was on the edge of.  
'Yes I did.'  
'It's killing you.'  
'So? Say you wouldn't do the same for Cas.' He chuckled softly, then heard my warning thoughts. Unless he wanted to deal with a trembling, sobbing, broken-hearted mess, he'd better fuck off. As in, _now_.  
'Okay, Sheesh! Bye.'  
I fell onto the floor, nails scratching against the hard wood as my chest felt like it was ripped apart. Lucifer would feel my husband's mouth. Lucifer would hold my husband's hand. Lucifer would fuck my brother so hard he couldn't walk the next day. Lucifer would feel the stubble that grew across my husband's jaw when he hadn't shaved for a few days.  
Lucifer would hear my husband say 'I love you' to him.  
_My husband.  
_That was about when I started screaming.

**NP. (LUCIFER)  
**_'Crack the shutters open wide, I wanna bathe you in the light of day._' I sang softly to myself, crouching on the cliff's edge, nails dug into my ribs. My broken wing was tucked awkwardly against my back. Fuck that had hurt to fly with.  
_'And just watch you as the rays tangle up around your face and body._' Cold, wet hands pressed themselves to my bare back, and I shivered.  
'Honey, why are you all wet?' I murmured, not daring to glance at what I knew was a drenched, possibly sweaty, beautiful Sam Winchester behind me.  
'I fell for you, Lucifer.' He murmured against my neck. 'Listen, before you start spewing shit, Gabriel is fine with this. Tell me you want me.'  
'I want a l-llama,' I stammered, not thinking clearly as he kissed my jugular. 'And I wan-want you too.'  
'I'll buy you a fucking llama.' He rasped, finally claiming my lips.

Heaven.

'S-Sam.' I murmured when he eventually allowed me to suck in a breath.  
'Lucifer.' He breathed against my jaw.  
'W-What are you...?' I moaned when he latched onto my throat, sucking forcefully.  
'Shut up.'

**NP. (DEAN)  
**I carefully poked around in Lucifer's head, praying that Sammy could stay faithful.  
But when had he ever lived up to my prayers?  
I groaned when I read Lucifer's flickering thoughts, most of which were focuesd on my brother.  
'For fuck sake, Sammy.'  
This was it. Life was not perfect anymore.

Gabriel was writing in heart-broken agony, screaming at the top of his lungs in his sleep as his unconcious produced images of his husband - my brother - kissing the ex-devil.  
He would die from this, I knew it.  
Castiel was asleep in my arms, dreaming peacefully of school, work, our baby and the two of us.  
Such a startling comparison to his own brother it was almost surreal.  
Chantelle was snoring softly beside him, small hands clenched in the duvet, frowning in her sleep. She was dreaming of Sam, and when he first met her.  
'Am-me.' She whispered unconciously, smiling a little.  
I sighed.  
Life was not perfect anymore.


	16. Here It Comes Again

********

****

**Hate to break it to ya, Deano, but it never is. :L Everything is getting wrapped up in the next few chapters, but I have plans in case anyone wants a triliogy of this? Huhhh?  
R&R! I would love to know what you think! **

**WARNING! SLASH! ;)**  
**Enjoy! :D**

********

****

**Triliogy? Huhhh? :D  
****For YummyFoods. I hope you had fun in... Mexico? I think... :D**

******I DUNNO WHAT'S WITH THE RANDOM BOLD AT THE END. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE! D: xx If it's there. it comes and goes. :/**

**NP. (SAM)****  
**

For the first time in my life, I felt my heart torn two ways. I'd always known my views on life before; Dean first, obviously, the most important thing in my life, in his place as my brother. He brought me up in our mortal life, starved himself to feed me. Then it had been Gabriel, a close second being my lover. He knew I loved Dean more than anything, as he'd saved my ass on multiple occasions, been through hell with me, and been there when I'd been worried about starting school. Gabriel was my lover, sure, but nothing could compare to the strong bonds that Dean and I shared. As my husband, Gabriel had supported me even when I abused him, been there when I was taunted for my intellegence and love of work on the first day at school.  
After Gabriel came Chantelle. As my niece and the only one who didn't judge me (beside Lucifer and Michael), she was my only blood relative that was alive beside Dean.  
Castiel was my brother's husband, and had also suffered abuse at the hands of his demonic partner. I cared for him, not just because he made my brother goofy happy, but also because he was my husband's brother-in-arms, his fellow angel, and a kind, loving one at that. He was great.  
Michael. Haha. Michael. He was so... posh; wasn't the word... _polite_. He made me laugh unintentionally, not fully understanding when he accidently said something that could be interperated as incredibly dirty that I fell about.  
And Lucifer...  
Well, Lucifer was obviously one of the most important people in my life. I loved him, that much was clear to me. But I couldn't help the twinge of guilt I felt when I woke up in his arms. Guilty because I couldn't believe I was doing this to Gabriel.  
'Good morning, beautiful.' He whispered, kissing my hair.  
'Hey.' I whispered back, smiling weakly. His ruined wings were stretched out behind him, tattered feathers sticking up at odd angles, like my own bedhair.  
'Good night?' He murmured, grinning cockily  
'The best.' I replied, unable to hold back a chuckle. Guilt made my stomach churn as Gabriel slouched past the door to the room, looking crestfallen.  
'Don't feel guilty.' Lucifer whispered to me, hearing my thoughts.  
'Don't you get annoyed with the constant angel radio?' He laughed, kissing my hair again.  
'Nope. And Sam, Gabriel understands. He's happy you're happy. He isn't keen on the fact that he's not the only one balls-deep in your arse, though.'

**NP. (LUCIFER)**

So I lied. So what? I'm the devi- I'm the ex-devil. And I never said I was telling the truth; although technically, I wasn't lying.  
'Fuck!' Sam rasped as I pumped in and out of his cute little arse. I groaned, forehead resting against his sweaty back. His hand slipped on the wooden floor, face planting, making me laugh throatily. My fingers wound into his hair as his wings burst forth, through my arms and over my shoulders, drifting across my face as he came. My God, he was beautiful. I came inside his, shaking with the effort of not collapsing on his wings. That would hurt. A lot.  
'I love you.' He whispered, pressing his cheek to the cool floor as his hand reached up awkwardly to pat my chest. I shuddered, pulling out of him and rolling away.  
'I love you too.' I stretched my arm out, and held tightly onto his hand as my tattered, broken wings spread themselves. Slowly, painfully. I hissed as they creaked, feeling my wings tremble. 'Fuck me sideways.' I whimpered, pain shooting through my bones.  
'I'll pass.' Sam laughed, but frowned. 'What happened to your wings, beautiful?' He shuffled closer to me running his fingers trough my tattered feathers, making me growl unintentionally.  
'I-I got them broked.' I stammered stupidly, mind clogged with pain.  
'How, Lucifer? Who did this to you?' He murmured, kissing my cheek.  
'Th-The r-rats o-o-of h-hell!' I gasped, using the name given to the lessermost beings of the Pit.  
'The weakest demons?' Sam asked, fingers dancing across my shattered bones.  
'Y-Y-Yes!' I howled, agony strong enough that I could belive I was being tortured in the pit if Sam wasn't still littering my cheek with kisses.  
'Why?' He enquired, frowning. I hissed at him, causing him to tighten his hand around the base of my left wing painfully. I screamed, eyes shooting to see his gold gaze on me. His eyes, gold with pleasure.  
He was enjoying this.  
'Get the fuck off me!' I screeched, kicking out at him. He tumbled away, ripping my wing from its proper place, tearing dozens of feathers out. 'BITCH!'  
'SAM!' Gabriel had just got in, from dropping off Castiel and Dean at the crèche with Chantelle. Everything went dark as I passed out from the pain, hearing Gabriel yell at Sam.

Sam, who was laughing.

****

NP. (GABRIEL)

That was something I had never expected, nor never wanted to see.  
Sam was crouched by the door, laughing, as bare as the day he was born, eyes shining yellow as Azaizel's with sick pleasure. He held a fistful of brown feathers, blood staining his hands.  
Lucifer was lay sprawled across the floor, also naked. His face was tear-stained, eyes screwed up with pain, wings flopped around him, his left wing sticking out at an odd angle, several feathers missing.  
Many more littered the floor in a makeshift trail to where Sam was.  
The abuse had come again, but this time I was not the victim.  
But I would not let him do this to my brother.


	17. Stand Up for What's Right

**Dunna worry. Gabriel gets some balls. Sticks up for his brother. :D Good lad.! xx  
Violence ahead, nudity, possible slash, strong language, and tear-jerkers. :') xxx**

**I AM SO SORRY! IT'S BEEN SO LONG, BUT I HAD A REALLY BAD WRITERS BLOCK! :OOOOO :/ **

**It's here, though. :D xx**

**NP. (LUCIFER)  
**Everything faded in and out of darkness. I was vaguely aware that someone was patching my wings up, pressing the base back into the correct place. I hissed, before blacking out again as someone murmured reassuringly to me.

My eyes flickered open, and I grinned as I saw a naked woman in front of me.  
'I must be fucking dreaming.' I whimpered. She smiled, blonde hair cascading over one shoulder.  
'Nah. Your imagination ain't that good.' She had a sexy irish accent, and her breath was washing across my face.  
'Who are you?' She leant down, kissing my neck.  
'I'm here to make you feel better.' She murmured, straddling me, one knee either side of my waist.  
'Damn.' I moaned as she laid across me. 'I want to...'  
'So do.'  
'Fuck... I can't... I... Where did you come from?'  
'Someone Winchester, he called me. Already all paid for. You have nothing to worry about, beautiful.'  
'Which Winchester? There's four.'  
'I think his name was... Gabbie?'  
'Gabriel?'  
'That's the one.' My mind whirred. Gabriel had bought me a hooker. All paid for, and a blonde irish one at that.  
He felt guilty for what his husband had done to me. He wanted to make it all okay.  
He would be suffering for this. Badly.  
'I can't.'  
'How come, baby? You know how could I can make you feel...' She shifted against me, her breasts rubbing against my bare chest, making her moan. Her voice went straight to my cock, and I cursed.  
'I have to go. How much did Gabriel give you?' I asked, picking my jeans from off the floor and pulling out my wallet.  
'$112.' She replied, frowning. I handed her $120, and told her to keep the change. 'Lucifer?' She grabbed my arm as I pulled the jeans on. 'You're a great guy. Whatever Gabriel's husband did to you, it's happening to him. Now. He told me a lot of stuff. Like how... Sam? abused you. And he's doing this because he wasn't there to take the pain in your place. He's suffering _now_, Lucifer, because he did this for you. I wish I had a brother like that.'  
'Look, I'm sorry we wasted your time.' I shook my head, wanting to find my little brother and stop him hurting. 'I'll.. I'll call you, okay?'  
'Sure. I'll be seeing you, Lucifer.'  
'Wait.' I murmured as she blushed under my gaze and started to dress.  
'Yeah?'  
'What's your name?'  
'Chastity.'  
'What's your real name?'  
'...Rosaline.'  
'I'll call you, Rosaline. I swear. Gabriel has your number, right?'  
'No, I broke my cell.'  
'Here.' I tossed the hooker a spare cellphone, which I happened to know the number to... because it was my old one.  
'I c-'  
'Yes you can. Two hours. Three tops. And I'll call you.' I pecked her cheek, pulling a shirt over my head, wincing as it brushed against a sore spot on my back. 'By the way, you are the single most beautiful woman I have ever seen.'  
'Thanks!' She yelled after me as I darted out my bedroom door, my eyes shining with fury.

**NP. (GABRIEL)**  
I was sprawled across the floor, in the exact same position Lucifer had been in only hours earlier. Though it seemed longer.  
Every inch of my skin burned. I had been doused in holy water, set alight, raped, whipped, slapped, punched, kicked, bitten, clawed - hell, I'd been beaten in ways unimaginable to myself. I didn't even know what he'd done most of the time, only that it was worse than it had ever been before. My wings wered ruined, each one broken in more than one place, feathers torn and falling out. Only the morphine kept me concious. But it didn't stop the pain. Sam hissed in my ear, words I couldn't understand.  
'I-I-I d-d-don't s-s-speak italian.' I whimpered, looking into his yellow eyes fearfully.  
'I said, _non voglio farti del male, ma sei bella quando piangi._ "I don't like to hurt you, but you're beautiful when you cry."'  
'O-oh.' I stammered.  
'Hold still. This might hurt... a little.' He shifted, pressing my chest into the floor.  
I never found out what he was about to do.  
'YOU SON OF A BITCH!' I heard his familiar voice roar, and shock made my eyes open. Lucifer bowled into Sam, knocking him to the floor, fists whirring. His wings were spread wide, looking raw and painful where I'd mended them, and trembled with fury as he beat up my husband. 'Don't- You- Ever- Touch- Him- Again!' He snarled, accenting every word with a growl and a blow.  
'Lucifer!' I yelped, struggling toward him, but bloodloss and fatigue kept me in my place. 'Lucifer, NO!' Lucifer looked up and met my pleading gaze. Nodding roughly, he grabbed Sam's scruff.  
'That was for my brother.' He spat. 'And this is for the heartache you caused _your own_ brother.' He smashed Sam's head into the floor, letting go of his shirt when his body went slack. 'You should've let me kill him.'  
'You don't understand.' I murmured. 'Ask Michael... what a... fire demon is...' I blacked out, hearing his question as I lost conciousness.  
'What the fuck is that?'

**NP. (SAM)**  
I winced, rubbing the back of my head. Shuddering as memories filled me, I glanced around, feeling guilt threaten to overcome me when I saw Cas mopping the floor.  
'How is he?'  
'He's been better.' My brother-in-law replied slowly, glancing to Chantelle, who was sat on my bed, frowning.  
'Sam-me.' She laughed suddenly, stretching her arms out to me. I looked quickly at Cas, who nodded his acceptance. He was the only one who understood me right now, the only one who wouldn't damn me to hell. Gabriel probably would.  
'And the...?'  
'Your _son_, Sam. Your son. The one that you put inside my brother. '  
'Yeah...'  
'He knows. Did you even think of that?' Chantelle tugged on my hair while Castiel glared at me. 'You could've _asked _him, for christsakes. He knew.'  
'Who else?'  
'I've managed to keep it from Dean - there's no need for him to panic. As you know, if a fire demon creates life, that part of them leaves. They don't torture anymore. When I made Dean pregnant, it was a selfish act, to save myself. I don't want him to know why I did what I did.'  
'But you,' He continued. 'You did it to save Gabriel. Your need for torture was overwhelming you- one more _day_, even, and it could've destroyed you; and him.'  
'I know.'  
'Look after Chantelle. I'll be back soon.'

I sat there, bouncing the small innocent child on my knee, sad that such a pure life should be brought up into such a world.  
'Sam...' Gabriel stood at the door, smiling.  
'Gabriel, I am so sor-' I went to get up, but he sat me back down, leaning into my arm.  
'Shut up.' He interrupted. 'I understand everything now. Michael figured it out, and he told me. That thing with Lucifer, that was part of it, did you know? You needed more pain.'  
'I didn't know. Cas didn't tell me that. But maybe he didn't know either?' I glanced down at Gabriel's small, slender form, and the lump jutting from between his hips. 'It's growing faster than Chantelle did.'  
'Three days.' Gabriel agreed. 'Because my grace is fueling it. It'll grow same speed as Chantelle when it's been born.'  
'He.' I corrected automatically, then cursed.  
'He... Are you sure?'  
'Cas said so.'  
'I beg to differ. See?' He took my hand, placed it on his bump. Tugging his shirt to the side, I saw a pearly-pink glow. 'You didn't see Chantelle's. You were... elsewhere when it began.'  
'I'm sorry for everything. Look. This baby's our fresh start. Let's do it right. Have some hope.'  
'Hope...' He murmured, glancing at me. 'Hope.' I laughed.  
'Yes. That's perfect. Our baby Hope.'

**NP.(LUCIFER)  
**I slunk away from the doorframe, smiling_. That's _why I'd felt love toward Sam.  
But I believed I owe Rosaline a call.  
Pulling my phone from my pocket, I wandered out onto the balcony, grinning purely because I was happy. Whatever Gabriel had put on my wings had healed them completely, and now they shivered with joy and freedom. I felt whole again. Finally.  
'Hello?'  
'Told you I'd call.' She laughed, loud and beautiful, making me want her here with me.  
'Yeah you did.'  
'This is gonna sound like a cheesy movie-line, but d'you wanna go out for a bite to eat later?' She giggled.  
'Okay. But I think you missed the, "Then back to my place for a DVD, wine and dessert"?'  
'"Then back to my place for a DVD, wine and dessert"?'  
'Sure.' She laughed.  
'Come over for... Six?'  
'Okay.'  
'Cool. Wear something pretty. We're celebrating a new beginning, new friendships... and a new neice for me.'  
'Lucifer, that's great!' She paused. 'So everything worked out okay in the end?'  
'Yeah. Everything's perfect. We finally have Hope.' I laughed silently at my own joke, then realized how sad that was and stopped.  
'That's good. See? I told you everything would be fine.'  
'I guess you were right. I'll see you later.'  
'I always am.'

**RIGHT. Here is the point where I say,,, yeah, so what, I don't exactly know what a fire demon is, but who cares? :D  
I laughed, Lucifer, don't worry about it.  
Rosaline will be returning...  
NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY SOME DEAN-CAS INFO. No, actually. Chapter after next. We can't let Lucy have a PRIVATE date, now, can we?**

**PLEASE r&r! Was it worth the wait? xx**


	18. Lucy's In Lovee :D

**You'd better be home alone, if you're gonna read this.  
Coz you'll go 'AHHHH!' so loud that kids/partner/spouse/friend/dog will be banging on the door yelling 'Did you die?'. Except the dog, obviously. That'll just give you a sideways look then walk off, thinking. 'I'd better make like Gump and 'Run, Forrest, Run!''  
I'm not crazy. Shh..  
I wrote chapter 17 today -20th- but Fanfic's hating me, and won't let me upload. :  
So I apologize if it isn't up today.  
Here's the 'AWWW!'-worthy Lucifer lols. :D :D **

**NP. (LUCIFER)**

No way was I letting my _brother _help me do my hair. This was surreal.  
'Cas, what are you doing with it?'  
'Aww, come on, you look hotter like this.'  
'Did you really just say that?' He chuckled, straightening a tuft of hair at the base of my neck.  
'Yes I did.'  
'O...kay...' I sat silently, smiling at Dean as he tossed a wad of cash at me.  
'Take her somewhere nice. You deserve it.'  
'Thanks, Deano.' I grinned, and he winked.  
'Michael says he'll stop in with us tonight, to let you and Rosaline have some peace. And there's some expensive red wine in the fridge in an ice bucket. Ice cream in the freezer. And there's condoms in your drawer. Do me a favour - wait until _after _you decide you're good for each other before you get her pregnant.'  
'Thanks, Dean. I owe you one.'  
'Yes, you do.'  
'I'm done!' Cas poked me in the back, holding a mirror in front of my face. The usually spiked-up strands were lying flat, dark bluish-black against my pale skin. The fringe, flicked sidewards across my forehead, each single strand styled to perfection.  
'This looks grat, Cas! And seriously, you do this every motherfuckin' day?'  
'Yeah. Hair is my speciality.'  
'Hark the gay hairdresser.' I laughed, buzzing with joy.  
'Shut up. Or I'll muss it.' He threatened, smirking in the mirror behind me.  
'Grr.'  
'Fuck you.'

'LUCY, DOOR!' Sam yelled. We were on good terms now; I knew what had gone on, understood why, and had forgiven him as he had me. Although I'd have to remove a few of his teeth just for that.  
'Laterz, bitch.' I tossed at him, winking when he smirked.  
'Hey, _Lucy_.' Rosaline laughed.  
'Hello, beautiful.' I replied, opening the door to Dean's Impala, which he lent me exclusively for tonight, with dire warnings that if there was so much as a hair's-width scratch on his baby then he'd string me from the balcony by my underwear for a week - then make me pay for a new paintjob, _and _buy him a footlong meatball mayo subway.  
She was, too. She was wearing a long black dress that clung to her amazing figure; and made me swallow hard to stop me kissing her.  
'Thank you. You look pretty damn hot yourself, handsome.' I blushed, making her laugh. 'Aww, don't be shy. You're adorable.'  
'Sorry. Come on, anyway, get in - or you'll freeze in that dress.'  
'I'm willing to take that risk, but this car's too pretty to pass up.' She chuckled, swinging her long legs into the front seat. I shut the door behind her, shivering excitedly.  
This was gonna be a good night.

**NP.  
**I smiled when she flicked up the volume on the radio, singing along to a bit of My Chemical Romance.  
'D'you know this song?' She asked loudly, grinning like a manic.  
'Yeah!' I replied, 'Of course! Scarecrow, My Chem!'  
'"Move your body when the sunlight dies,"' She sang.  
'"Everybody hide your body from the scarecrow."' I sang back.  
'"Everybody HIDE!"' We laughed together, my eyes watering as my ribs stung.  
'So... A new neice.' She stated eventually, sitting back against the seat and staring up at me through her big blue eyes, making me shiver.  
'Yeah. Sam and Gabri-' I stopped, chewing my lip. Normal guys couldn't have babies. I'm an idiot.  
'Abusive Sam? And like, your brother who's really nice?'  
'Yeah... But it's not like that. Sam has this condition. It's going though, that's why it's safe for them to have a kid now. Hope.'  
'Oh.'  
'Uh-huh.' Pulling into a car parking space, I smiled. 'We're here.'

I sat opposite her, smirking as I poured our champagne out.  
'I'm not usually this well-groomed.' I admitted sheepishly when she complemented my hair. 'It's my brother. He's hair-mad.'  
'Gabriel?'  
'Oh, I forgot. You've only met Gabe. Well... I have three brothers that I live with; Gabriel, the 'lovely' one who you've met - who, by the way, is generally the most annoying creature in existance. But he has his moments.  
'Then there's Castiel,' I continued, 'The hair-obsessed one. Gabriel's married to Sam Winchester, and they're having a baby soon, but Cas is married to Sam's brother Dean, and they have a baby, a little girl, called Chantelle.' If she thought it wierd that two of my brothers had married Winchesters, she didn't show it. She just sipped her champagne and listened silently.  
'And there's Michael.' I sighed at this point, pausing for a second. 'I worry about him. We've had our differences,' My lip twiched and I fought the urge to chuckle, 'But he's the least argumentative of my brothers. But he's alone all the time, always forgotten about because he's so quiet. It's been worse recently,' I admitted, frowning, 'I hear him crying at night, 'coz he worries about Sam and Gabriel, and he worries that Dean and Cas aren't as close as they used to be, and he worries that I'll be alone forever, and he worries in case Chantelle has to go without something she wants because we're not particularly rich, and he worries for her future, too, like if she'll be stranded wwith us forever, if she gets bullied because of her Dads, if she gets left out of things at school... But mostly he cries because he knows that there's nothing he can do. About anything. Especially...' I shut my mouth fast.  
'What?' Rosaline reached out, covering my hand with hers, frowning while tears filled her eyes at my brother's concern for his family. I shook my head, thinking.  
'Cas... Well, he's self-harmed in the past. To the point where he locked himself in a bathroom for six hours. See... Dean and Cas... they used to have a relationship like Sam and Gabe's. Abusive. Not to such an extent, but still. Michael's still scared it'll come back, and that Cas will...' I trailed off, eyes filling with tears, 'And that Cas will kill himself.'  
'Why would he do that?' Rosaline whispered, a single tear resting on her cheekbone. I wiped it away before continuing.  
'I think... that Cas believes... He believes in heaven, I know that much. But I think that his heaven is a world where Dean won't harm him. And he thinks that if he dies, he'll be able to be with Dean completely. Nothing between them.'  
'That's...' She shuddered, stroking my hand. 'Can I meet him?'  
'Who, Cas?' I asked, stunned. 'Well, sure... But we'll have to be back for nine, in that case. That's what time he goes to bed with Chantelle and Dean.'  
'Okay.'  
'So. I like the look of the... Chicken Tikka.'  
'I'll have fish and chips.' She scrambled in her bag for a purse, but I shook my head hurriedly.  
'Don't even think about it. Tonight's on me.'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yup.'

**NP.**  
We chatted idely over our meal, anything that came to mind. And I began to like her more and more.  
I think I'm in love!  
_Whoah, hold on there! _My brain scolded me, _You're the ORIGINAL devil. You don't love!  
_So why'd I fall, smartass?  
_...Shut up. _I fought back a laugh, merely smiling as we began the drive back. So different to the ride here. She was snuggled up under my arm, hand pressed against my shirt, skirting my pecs.  
'Do you want me to crash?' I asked, voice wavering as I felt my cock swell. Her breasts were against my side...  
'What? Oh, is this distacting?' She pressed her fingers down harder, and I grinned.  
'Just a little.'  
'Aww, damn it.' She reluctantly shifted, and I held back a moan. Her hand pressed against my abs instead, and I felt her silent gasp.  
'What?'  
'Six pac?'  
'Eight.'  
'Jesus...'She whispered into my ear. I whimpered as her hand darted under my shirt. 'D'you work out?'  
'S-Six hours a day.' I was happy I'd slung my jacket across my lap, which was hiding my fully erect dick.  
'Wow.' She pulled my shirt up, gazing at me in something close to awe. I swore internally when I felt my shadows burst out. But not my wings, not yet. Thank... Well. I would say God, but no. The devil? Yeah. Thank _me._  
'We're here.' I pulled the Impala into the driveway - there wasn't a scratch on it, so there, Dean - but now I had the issue of getting up. I decided to make like I knew and didn't care.

I opened her door, motioning for her walk ahead of me. When we got to the door, I grabbed her arm, meaning to kiss her - but she got me first! Bitch. I licked her lip, smiling as I hooked her legs around my waist, slamming her into the doorframe. She winced, but smiled when she felt my hard cock beneath her.  
'Is _everything _about you over the top?' She whispered, kissing me gently.  
'Maybe we should move this inside.' I replied, reaching around her to put my key in the door. Kicking it open, I growled when Cas blocked my way. 'What?'  
'Really? Are you too eager to have the manners to introduce us?'  
'Give me ten minutes. It's not I don't have manners; _but I do have an aching dick so shift your ass!_' He laughed, and shot into his room. I kissed Rosaline fiercely, making my careful way through the darkness into my even blacker room. No light. Perfect. She wouldn't see my wings.  
'Spit or swallow?' I rasped, sitting her on the bed.  
'Swallow. Like every good girl.'  
'I figured as much. But we'll get there later. For now...'

**NP.  
**There was no romance at all - I was in too much throbbing pain. I literally tore her clothes from her. My wings were arched behind my back, shivering, striking, and trying to wrap themselves around us. I thrust into her hard, revelling in her pained, excited, exotic cry. I pumped furiously, searching for the release I needed, throwing my head back as I painted her insides, kissing her neck as I-  
_Shit I forgot the condom._

**_Duh Duh Duhhhh!_**

**_Whats gunna happen?_**

**_P.S.  
Thank you to the ONE person from Austria who seems to be intrested in my story. Yep, I mentioned you out of the 399 readers I have.  
HEY ALL YOU 399 READERS, HOW ABOUT REVIEWING ONCE IN A WHILE? :D lol. Jk.  
Also a massive thanks to The US; who knew I have 122 readers just there? Jeezz.  
And the UK! WOOP! 102! YEY YOUUUU! :D :D :D UK rocks... :D  
PM or Review with where your from, and I'll mention you next chapter! :D :D :D xx ;)_**


	19. Ever Wondered Why He's 'EmoSam?

********

****

I CANT UpLoAd, DAMNIT! :  
Sorry guys if I dont upload for ages. :/  
Get ready.  
Yelling ahead. :L

**NP. (DEAN)  
**

I groaned when Castiel stirred next to me, listening to our daughter's chatter.  
'Da-da-da De-De.' She patted my face, smiling in a way startlingly similar to a young human Sam.  
'Hey darlin'.' I replied, grinning.  
'Morning, beautiful.' Cas whispered, kissing my cheek.  
'Hey, Handsome.' I chuckled.  
'What are we doing today?' He asked, wrapping his arms around me.  
'Vacating the premises. While your brother, and my brother-_in-law_, gives birth.'  
'Oh, yeah. I forgot. Just the three of us?'  
'You forgot?' I laughed aloud. 'How? He looks like a walrus. It's not something you forget. And yeah. I think Lucifer has plans with Rosaline, and I think Michael's out with Hunter and the boys.'  
'I can't believe Gabriel's kicking us out while he has a baby.'  
'Yeah, well. It's kinda different for them than it was for us. I mean, Sam wasn't here when you had Chantelle. So he doesn't really know what to expect. Gabe said he'd call us once Sam's had some time. He's in a unbalanced state of mind, at the moment. I think he needs time to bond with this child by himself before we all interrupt. He needs to understand that everything's gotten so much better. Like I did.' I sighed. 'When you had Chantelle, I felt myself change completely. The bits of demon, not the physical ones that had been driven out by my angelic transformation, but the bits that were _inside _me, the blackness in my heart; I just felt them go. I had someone who relied on me to _live_, someone who actually _needed_ me. We were in love, of course, but you don't rely on me the same way she does. It made me feel whole again, to know that she was mine, to know that _I_ had created something purer than life itself. Sam... he'll be unprepared for that level of emotion, for that much relief and calmness. He'll be scared. Which, if there's anyone but Gabriel and his child around, won't be good. He could hurt us.'  
'Why would he be scared?' Cas sat up, Chantelle on his lap, frowning down at where I lay.  
'When Sam was a child - a human child - our dad was away a lot. We learnt to live by ourselves. He was about thirteen, I guess, when he began to lock himself away.' I sighed again, wincing as human memories flooded my mind. 'He... He didn't speak to anyone. Refused to eat until he was on the verge of passing out. He cried... every night... And there was nothing I could do. I didn't know what was up with him, whether it was school, dad not being here, even _me_... or all three... He just kept getting further and further inside himself. At one point, I didn't hear him speak for three weeks. Not one word. He just ignored everyone and everything.' I grabbed Castiel's wrist, tracing my lips along his thin silver scars. 'Did you never wonder why this moved my brother and I so much more than the others? Sam was terrified for you. He'd been in hospital, an after-affect of the same thing.' I breathed deep, tears filling my eyes. 'I still see him there, Cas. I still see him lying in that hospital bed, pale as the sheets, more cut up than you can imagine. I still see his blank eyes staring at nothing, all the fight and fire gone, as his blood slowly stained the white material. I didn't know if he'd survive, Cas. And he was all I had in the world.'  
'What happened?' He whispered, brushing the tears from my cheeks, his own spilling over.  
'Nothing.' I shrugged. 'He lived, that time, got released, was prescibed anti-depressents that he flushed down the toilet as soon as we got home, and was in and out of hospital for half a year. Then my dad turned up, told us he'd been fighting the supernatural, and asked us to join him. Which we did, you know, 'coz he was our dad. So it was hard to keep what Sammy had been like from him. I was always worried, whenever they went out on a hunt just the two of them, that Sam would get hurt, need bandaging, and dad would see the scars. I knew dad would blame me, probably take Sammy away from me, saying that I couldn't look after him properly or something. I wouldn't be able to cope without Sammy. He was the person I cared about most in the world. About two years after we'd taken to joining my dad on most of his hunts, Sam and I were alone while dad stayed home. He'd done this a few times on the easier hunts; y'know, he was getting on a bit, older than he used to be, and we needed to learn to do this on our own. Anyway, this was supposed to be a straightforward, burn-the-ghost's-bones job. But a few demons had been watching us- two in particular. Ruby and Lilith. They... Well. Sent hellhounds to rip our heads off, actually. Demons didn't seem to like that we were murdering their brothers.  
'I still feel guilty.' I whispered, closing my eyes. 'Just before we died, I told him... that I wished he wasn't my brother.' I breathed deep, trying to stop the sobs that overcame me. 'He'd been hurting himself, again. I was in a foul mood from lack of sleep, so when I found out, I just... flipped. The last living words I ever said to him were "I hate you. You're not my brother, Sam. You're not a Winchester."  
'I still think about that. I'll never be able to change it.'  
'Dean, I bet Sam's forgotten all about that.' Cas assured me, wiping my tears from my eyes.  
'Maybe...' I agreed. 'But anyway, that's why I think he avoids emotion. For so many years as human, and longer as a demon, all he felt was love to and from me, pain from everyone else, and anger _to_ everyone else. That's why having Gabe and the baby will be so good for him; he'll be _happy_. Finally at peace with himself.'  
'Come on,' Castiel murmured eventually. 'We'd better "evacuate the premises" before Gabriel does it for us.' I glanced up, seeing the reassuring warmth in his eyes, the fight and fire that I'd still not found in Sam's. This was why I loved him.  
'Yeah.' I nodded. 'We'd better.'

**NP. (LUCIFER) **  
My own eyes were full, and I shuffled away from the door. I wasn't going see (the thankfully not pregnant) Rosaline today; I was chillin' at Hunter's with Michael and the boys. Michael himself was watching me like a hawk - remember _ages _ago, when Chantelle was not three weeks, and Michael had heard me unconciously saying how worthless I was, and tried to stop Gabriel waking me because I hadn't slept much for a few weeks? Yeah well, it seems he noticed I was _never _in my bed anymore; I spent the whole night, every night, sat on the balcony, staring out over the cool, dark desert in just my jeans, never feeling the chill, sat with my foread resting against the slender beams, legs dangling, thinking just how easy humans had it. One step, and splat. Instant gratification. Not me. Even if I could die, I'd be sent back to hell; and that place was the reason I _wanted _to die, so that would be useless. I couldn't stop thinking about when those demon rats had used me. I was tainted. Rosaline didn't deserve me, that was certain. Neither did Michael. They both deserved so much better, a better boyfriend, a better brother. Every night I sat, hating myself, but too cowerdly to end it, making me hate myself more.  
It was a vicious, never-endng cycle.  
And there was fuck-all I could do about it.

**NP. (MICHAEL)  
**Poor Lucifer was suffering. And I didn't know why. He was thought-blocking, making it so none of us could read his mind. Every night, I watched him stare out at the emptyness. I didn't know what was bothering him - no-one did.  
All I knew was he looked at me like I'd saved him in some way.  
But I'm wrong, obviously.  
. . . ?


	20. Booby, You Idjit

**Gabuel's baby is coming this chapter! Considering you allknow my version of how angel babies are born, I'm not gonna rewrite it... wait and seeee...**

**Btw. like, 1000 viewers in a month? REVIEW, PEOPLE! One word, even! **

**Review and I'll dedicate chapter to you! Review AND Favourite/alert and I'll write a whole story for you, anything you want! :L :L :D :D Pleaseeeeeee.**

**NP. (Castiel)**  
Dean is so beautiful it's untrue. I watched him play with our daughter, his sun-kissed skin over powerful muscles showing off his commanding grace. He attracted attention, a lot of it, from both girls and guys in the pool. Chantelle looked adorable, nearing on the size of a two-year-old these days, slightly chubby legs kicking the water as she laughed hysterically from Dean's shoulders.  
'Casss!' She screeched at me, stretching out her hands. I didn't want to go in the water, where everyone would see my body, not as sculpted or tanned as Deans, littered with angry red scars, and bruises that hadn't done fading. I hovered by the edge of the changing room's exit, watching nervously.  
'Come on, Cas!' Dean chuckled, winking at me. 'Get your ass in here!' I shivered, almost taking a step back, when a hand on the base of my spine shoved me forward.  
'Now, now. Don't be shy. You're a pretty boy; flaunt it.' I cringed internally, edging away from the leering man. I stode forward, performing a perfect swan dive into the pool.  
'What's up?' Dean asked; I must've still looked scared.  
'Nothing.' I lied easily, not wanting to worry him. Chantelle smiled at me.  
'Cath gud.' She laughed. She could pronounce the 's' sound in a hissing sort of way, but not short.  
'Thanks, honey.' Dean kissed my cheek, grinni  
'I wish I looked like you when I dive.'  
'I wish I looked like you in general.' I murmured, feeling pale and weak next to him.  
'You're not weak.' Dean replied, reading my thoughts. Shit, I'd forgotten to block that one.  
'Thanks.' I replied, not wanting to argue this now. Carefully blocking my mind again when I spotted the leering man watching me. The water was up to our chests, Chantelle's feet brushing the water. Dean's fingers gripped the edge of my trunks, pulling me closer to him. My hand traced his stomach, feeling his abs, shivers running through me.  
'Ugh. Do they not know there are _children _present?' My head snapped sidewards at the same time as Dean's, and we glared simultaneously at the two women grimacing our way.  
'Do you ladies have a problem?' Dean asked through clenched teeth.  
'Excuse me?' The one who'd murmured before questioned.  
'You heard.'  
She merely glared at him again, then turned back to her friend. Dean looked at me, silent laughter playing in his eyes.  
'I love you.' He whispered, smiling.  
'You too.' He leant in, catching my lips in his softly while Chantelle happily reached out and petted my hair.  
'Ew. Look, that poor child's going to grow up gay, with a dad like that. All over his _boyfriend_ right in front of her. She'll be a little whore. Though, through the looks of the smaller one, covered in bruises and scars, she'll be beaten up by her _daddy _too. Poor kid.' I hissed into Dean's mouth, turning slowly to the arrogant bitch who thought she'd spoken too quietly for me to hear.  
'Fuck you, bitch.' I growled, stepping closer to her. 'You dare ever insult _our BIOLOGICAL _daughter again, and I swear to God I'll break your neck. Dean is the most amazing person anyone could ever meet- the most beautiful too - and you're probably just jealous that you can't be with him. By the way - my daughter's not even one, and she probably knows more words than you do, you pompous cow.' I bared my teeth threateningly at her, snarling. She backed away, fear clouding her expression, I turned back to Dean, lifting Chantelle from his shoulders to toss her gently into the air, making her squeal with laughter.

**NP. (CAS)  
**Way to go, me! I literally tore this woman's head off for having a go. So funny. We stood in the shower area, me holding Chantelle while Dean showered quickly, then setting her on a bench, where her two-year-old's brain told her to sit still and watch as Dean washed my hair.  
'Dean.' I murmured, leaning back into him when he'd finished. 'I love you.'  
'Love you too, Honey.'  
''Ove 'oo!' Chantelle laughed, stretching her arms out to me. I rinsed my hair free of suds, shutting my eyes against the spray, feeling Dean's lips trace my collarbone.  
Chantelle's terrified cry jolted me from my hair-related bliss, and my eyes snapped open with a growl. Eight men stood nearby, one holding my screaming daughter with a sick grin.  
Dean raised his eyebrows calmly. 'Are you really stupid enough to harm her?'  
'Oh yeah. Trust me on that one, Sonny.' He spat, smirking. Dean sighed.  
'I was afraid you'd say that.'  
Then he vanished.

Everything happened fast. Dean appeared behind the men, tapped the one holding Chantelle on the shoulder, then hit him in the face when he turned, taking our daughter as he crumpled, and reappearing beside me when the other seven men glanced at their fallen friend.  
'Nice move.' I murmured, smiling when Chantelle stopped crying instantly.  
'Yeah, Michael's been helping me perfect that one.'  
'Awesome.'  
'What the hell?' One of the men asked, staring at Dean. 'Dean? Dean Winchester?' Dean looked up, meeting the old guy's eyes, then doing a double-take.  
'Bobby?'  
'Course it's me, ya idjit! I thought you an' your brother died ten years ago?'  
'Long story.' Dean laughed. 'You got a car?' Bobby nodded. 'Good. Follow us home. I think... yeah, Sam's a dad 'bout now, so we'd better step on it.'

**NP. (BOBBY)  
**I drove along behind Dean's Impala, slightly amused that he'd bought the same car as his Dad, the car he'd always sworn he hated. Idjit. We pulled up outside his house, where four other cars sat waiting; who the hell did he live with?  
'What brought you to Pheonix, Bobby?' Dean asked as we walked to the door.  
'Hunts. Someone said there was an overload of secret angels about. Then a fellow hunter dragged me to the pool, saying a gay guy had insulted his missus.' I shot a sidelong look at Cas, who smiled sheepishly.  
'Hmm...' Dean replied, unlocking the door. 'SAM! GABRIEL! ARE WE ALLOWED IN YET?' I was slammed backwards, arms around my neck as Sam held me tight.  
'Bobby, hi Bobby. Guess what? I have a daughter!' He yelled down my ear. I winced, realizing he'd heard me and Dean talking; though God knows how.  
'That's great. But Bobby can't breathe.' I rasped.  
'Come on, come meet Gabriel!'  
'Are Michael and Lucifer already here?' Dean asked.  
'Yeah!' Sam replied, darting inside. I followed them in, smiling at the babe in Gabriel's arms, staring up at a new world through big blue eyes. Hang on... Gabriel had given birth. What the fuck?  
I was about to ask what the hell these dudes were, then I spotted the man grinning at me from the corner.  
'IDJIT!'  
'BOOBY! Lucifer yelled back, grinning.  
'HOW THE FUCK DO YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?' Dean yelled too, eyes wide.  
'Oh, well... See, I was the one who was supposed to smite this idjit. But... er... I liked him...' I mumbled, ducking my head.  
'How?' Gabriel laughed, winking playfully at his brother.  
'Oh, come on he's funny.'  
'Yeah... Anyway, baby Hope!' The babe stared up at us, doe-eyed, blondish-brown hair already visible. It was a happy home. Everyone was so happy.

**NP. (MICHAEL)  
**Everyone was asleep. Apart from Lucifer and I. I shifted, feeling my wingtips trail the floor, watching Lucifer, like I did every night. But tonight was different. He usually sat still as a statue, But today he shook with silent sobs.  
'I don't understand.' I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear me. He jumped, freezing.  
'What-' He cleared his throat, then tried again. 'What don't you understand?'  
'It's a happy day. Why are you crying?'  
'I'm not crying!' He snapped, snowling at me before crawling into bed, 'Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!'  
I lay silently. Half an hour later, I heard him sneak back to the balcony.  
Crying again.


	21. Solja Boi

**Due to the request of 'Cinderwing', I am including another character... ;D  
Btw Im making them older than they're supposed to be. :L Same age as Sam & Dean. :D :D :D xx  
Please R&R :D**

**NP. (DEAN)  
**Chantelle was growing so fast it was unreal. Hope, too, was bigger than naturally possible; about the size of a two year old now. It had been only one month since Hope had been born, and Chantelle was so sweet with her. Patting down her short fluffy hair, kissing her forehead... it was adorable to watch. My daughter was the size of a five year old, her red-tinged hair waving gently to her shoulders, Castiel's sharp blue eyes unbelievably beautiful in her young face. She'd began to explore the angel side of her, grey wings fading to white at the end bursting out when she was happy or sad.  
'Dean,' Cas whispered, kissing my jawbone, 'You awake?'  
'Yeah.' I whispered back. 'What's up?'  
you hear that?' I listened close, then realized I could hear a low sobbing.  
'Yeah, what is it?'  
'I think it's Lucifer! Go see!' I slid silently out of bed, following my ears out onto the balcony, peering out carefully, ducking into the shadows when I saw Lucifer crouched by the balcony's edge, staring out at nothing in particular as tears shook his slender frame.  
'Lucifer.' I whispered, reaching out to touch him. He span around, eyes wide with fear, body heaving with heavy pants. I winced, kneeling down. 'Lucifer, calm down, it's just me.' He shivered, relaxing a little.  
'I thought...' He shook his head, choking out another sob.  
'You thought what?' I pressed gently.  
'Thought I was back there...' He trailed off, braking down completely. I sighed, realizing he couldn't tell me what I wanted - needed- to know in his current state.  
'Luifer? Dee? Is it morning yet? It's dark, and I'm cold and hungry.' Chantelle tottered out of our room, frowning a little.  
'Hey hun. Yeah, it's morning, but still maybe a little early for you to be up. What woke you?' She walked over to Lucifer, with elegant grace far beyond her years evident even in her drowsy state.  
'Why's Luifer sad?' She asked, patting his cheek. 'I awake because my bad dreams had you in them, and you had something in your mouth, and you looked sad. Then you had someone on you, and you were crying. I didn't undersand. What... Why were you crying? I've seen Daddy Cas have someting like that of Da Dea's in his mouth, and he always looks happy. Why didn't you? Did you not fink it tasted good?' I felt my own face flame at my daughter's innocence, and saw Lucifer's do the same as he realized that yeah, it did taste good. That was why he felt so bad.  
'Chantelle, d'you wanna sleep with Uncle Lucifer tonight?' I interrupted his thinking loyaly, and he shot me a grateful grin.  
'Yeh.' She yawned, nuzzling her face into Lucifer's shoulder. 'Uncle Luifer take me to bed now? I'm tired.'  
'Come on, honey. Beddy-Bo's.' She giggled, stroking his soft hair. Even after all this time, only she could calm him.  
'Night, sweetie.' I murmured, kissing her cheek. She waved at me as Lucifer carried her away.

**NP.**  
I slid in next to Cas, hard as wood. All that talk of blowjobs must have gotten to me. He was still asleep, dreaming with a slight smirk on his face; his 'sex expression'. He was certainly having a good dream. I reached down, grabbing his self roughly. No wonder his eyes snapped open.  
'Dean, what a-a-are you d-doin-ing?' He stammered.  
'Waking you up. I swear we've been here before.' He rolled back, shifting out of my grasp so his tounge could swipe across my abs.  
'I love you, but please get off. I'm tired. And if you ever do it again, I'll wake you up worse.' I shivered, knowing this was no idle threat. Obviously, I would want to know exactly how he planned to wake me. But that could wait. _Dean_, Lucifer called me in his mind. _C'mere. I need your advice._ I told Cas that Lucifer wanted me, and climbed back out bed, sighing.

**NP. (LUCIFER)**  
I sighed, staring at the form in front of me. I knew what I wanted to do, but couldn't shake the feeling that it would drive me further from my family. I'd picked it up a few days back, to give myself time to think before I submitted it -or not- but it was due tomorrow and I was still just as uncertain.  
'Hey.' Dean whispered, sitting lightly on my bed, smiling at his sleeping daughter.  
'I wanna join the RAF.' I replied bluntly. Couldn't be bothered with dressing it up.  
'Okay?' He grinned briefly.  
'I have to decide by 10am. And if I decide to go... I leave for a week, tonight.'  
'Oh yeah. Its early Saturday...' He trailed off, watching me with fierce concentration. 'You think we'll not be as close?' He asked eventually, making me scowl. Stupid mindreader.  
'Yeah...' I admitted.  
'Well, personally, I think it would be great for you. Give you something to do besides mope about here.' I smiled slightly.  
'I think I'll go. Let me just fill out this form, then I'll-'  
'No.' He interrupted instantly. 'I'll fill this in for you. You get to sleep- God knows you need it.' My eyes filled with grateful tears as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
'Thank you, Dean. For everything.' He grinned, laying me back.  
'I didn't really do anything...'  
'No.' I whispered. 'No, that's not true. You let me stay here, gave me a home. Gave me a niece, who I love more than the world. And you gave me a brother.' He blinked back happy tears, patting my hair.  
'Night mate. Sleep well.' He got up, walking over to the door before turning to look at me. 'And may God keep you safe.'

**NP. (DEAN)**  
I stared at the form, not fully sure if I was happy or sad about Lucifer leaving. I mean, yeah, sure, I'd miss him, but he'd be happier doing something, anything,that wasn't sitting around moping.  
_Forename:_ Lucifer  
_Surname:_  
I wondered briefly what his surname actually was- but after all of that brother stuff, I had to...  
_Surname:_ Winchester  
_Date of Birth:  
_Again, I didn't know. I knew he looked about eighteen, and his birthday was next month, May 4th.  
_Date of Birth:_ May 4th, 1992._  
Place of Birth:  
_Uhh... He was tan, right?_  
Place of Birth:_ Arizona.  
_Next of Kin*:_ I followed the star down to the page's base, to see it said;  
* next of kin's details to be given on a spare, blank sheet of paper. To be contacted in case of injury, illness, disobedience, training accident or fatality. I shivered, suddenly realizing that it was highly possible that Lucifer could die. Even his angel juice wouldn't protect him from an explosion of large magnitude. **(A/N: See footnote)**I filled in Lucifer's next of kin as Cas, knowing that way I'd find out pretty fast if anything happened to him, because Cas told me everything, but I wouldn't look as if I thought Lucifer liked me better than his brothers.

Two hours. I hadn't realized the damn thing wanted his whole life history. It was nearing on 6am when I rolled in next to Cas, realizing I'd be up again in half an hour. I lay awake, though, dispite my exhaustion. I felt uneasy, knowing that Lucifer would be in danger. Everyone would be awake in a few hours, then he'd go for a week. He'd be different when he got back, I knew it. More... Well, happier, but also more hardened. Like he used to be.  
There was no room for sensitivity in the Royal Air Force.

**NP. (Lucifer)**  
I stretched, groaning. 6:30 am. Stupid time to wake up. Chantelle stirred beside me, bright blue eyes fluttering open to stare at me.  
'Heya, Luifer.'. She smiled.  
'Hia, honey. Shall we go find your dads?' She nodded, yawning.  
'Can we go to the park later, Unca Luifer?' She asked as I picked her up.  
'Well, I have to go later- I'm going on a little holiday, hun. But I'll see if we have time before.'  
I carried my niece into Cas's room, smiling briefly at Dean, who was watching me, bare-chested, hands clasped behind his head.  
'Your form's on the table.' He murmured, glancing at Cas, who was asleep, mouth hanging open.  
'Thanks. Have you told him?' I added, nodding in my brother's direction.  
'Nah. He was sleeping, I didn't wanna disturb. And I didn't know if you wanted to.'  
'No.' I replied. 'I'm not telling anyone.'  
'Except me.'  
'Except you.' I agreed. 'I don't want them to worry. I only told you coz I thought you were the least likely to base your decision on the fact that there was peril involved.'  
'That's stupid.' He snorted. 'Of course I'm concerned for your life. But if this is something you want to do, I'm with you all the way.'  
'Thanks.' I whispered, handing his daughter to him with a sheepish grin. 'God bless you.'  
'He should. I'm feathery.' He laughed loud at his own joke when I didn't, making Cas sit up and scowl at him.  
'Yeah, so anyway, once I've eaten breakfast, and everything,' - _A.K.A packed_ - 'I'm gonna take Chantelle to the park for half-hour.'  
'Yeah, I might go shopping. I need some clothes, now it's getting warmer.' He shot me a look, and I thought my thanks at him. 'You okay looking after Chantelle for an hour or so, Cas? I think Lucy needs some therepy, too- maybe I'll drag him with me, see if he needs anything?' I nodded, eternally grateful to the guy who I used to think was the biggest asshole in existance.  
'Cool, it'll be good for you to get out, Lucifer.' I caught Cas looking at Dean gratefully, and I instantly realized that everyone knew I'd been depressed. I hadn't noticed.  
'I'ma gonna go eat then.' I murmured, making my excuses, and knowing that Dean was sure to keep Cas talking long enough for me to shove my shit in his car.  
_My_obstacle was Michael.

I'd known my brother long enough to be implanted with the sense that he was both an early riser and a light sleeper. So I wasn't too surprised when I saw him dressing in the morning light flooding through the balcony. I needed a plan. And fast.  
Ooo, lightbulb!  
'Oh, Michael? Dean wanted you.' _Dean keep him busy,_ I thought, smiling when I heard his '_sure_'. Michael trotted off obediently, nodding in my direction.  
Time to move.  
**  
NP. (DEAN)**  
_Done,_ Lucifer thought to me. I could hear his gratitude in the words, and nodded to Michael.  
Man, it had been hard keeping him here. Eventually I just asked him about Lucifer - it was the only thing that got him talking. Boyo, was he concerned.  
'See you later, guys. Lucifer's ready.' Cas kissed my cheek, handing me Chantelle.  
'Take her park on the way back. Saves Lucifer the extra trip.' I nodded, holding my daughter in my arms as we walked out into the bright sun.

Lucifer grinned gratefully at me as I pulled up in the mall.  
'Thanks for this.' He whispered.  
'No problem.'  
'Lucifer!' Chantelle laughed.  
'Oh my God. She finally said your name!' I laughed, poking him as we got out of the car.  
'I know!' He smiled, petting my daughter's hair. 'Lucifer,' I murmured, trying my damnedest to block his thoughts out of my head.  
'I'm just guessing here; but are you, by any chance, gay?' He'd been having lustful thoughts about a passer-by; who just happened to be a guy.  
'Uh... No?'  
'Liar.' I chuckled, grinning. 'Don't sweat it. We all knew when you screwed my brother. Just... Daydream a little quieter?'  
'Okay.' He laughed, relieved.

**NP. (LUCIFER)**  
So... Dean knows I'm gay. Damn, at least now I can stare at random guys without having to make up rapid excuses like - he has a bogey on his shirt. We had so much fun, shopping. He paid for everything, so in return I agreed to buy him a cheeseburger. Which he was incredibly happy about.  
'So..' He started. 'How are you dealing with your family?'  
'Er...' I extended my hand to him, the hand which held five letters; Sam, Gabriel, Cas, Michael and Bobby. Yup. Even Bobby. He was such a funny guy. 'I wanted to ask you if you'd give them these. They explain everything.'  
'Sure.'  
'And Dean?' I asked, my breathing tight. It was now or never. 'Here.' I passed him his own letter, smiling slightly.  
'Thanks.'  
'Open it when you've dropped me off. Which,' I consulted my watch, frowning. 'Is in ten minutes.'  
'Right. Where at?'  
'Heraford road. The church at the end.'  
'Let's go.'

**NP. (MICHAEL)  
**Lucifer and Dean were still out when there was a rap at the door.  
Opening it.  
And...  
'Hey, are Sam and Dean living here? I'm Adam. Their younger brother.'

**A/N.  
1. I had to add the chance of mortal peril in. Don't hold it against me. ;)  
2. Shh.. I realize that America don't have the RAF. they have the American equivalent, like Germany has the Luftwaffe.  
But I realized this near the end.  
3. ...  
ADAM!  
And don't have time to change it. :D  
Please, please, please R&R.**


	22. Sorry, guys

** I regretfully inform you that I cannot update. I am on my iPod right now, but it cannot start on the next line. ** if anyone is interested in updating for me, becoming my beta, or about what happens next, please pm me. My laptop is broken, and I haven't the slightest when it will be repaired. Many apologies, Jo x 


	23. IM BACK! incidents & prosthetics

**I'm ill, guys. It sucks. :/ heart palpitations. :/**  
**Ballachee. **

**NP. (SAM)**  
I lay with Hope sprawled across my chest, Gabriel under my arm, snoring softly.  
'Sam!' Michael called from the hall. 'There's someone here for you!' Gabe's head turned, eyes fluttering open as I shifted away.  
'Look after Hope a minute.' I whispered, kissing his forehead.  
'Sam!' Michael stuck his head around my door, frowning. 'Come on! This is important.'  
I groaned, getting up, sliding Hope into Gabriel's arms carefully.  
**  
NP. (MICHAEL)**  
Adam was hot. Like, surface-of-the-sun hot. Damn, I'd seen him somewhere before. His eyes shone happily as I called Sam; blue-green. I couldn't decide which. It took me a while to realise he was talking - I was too busy watching his perfect lips.  
'Huh?' I murmured, shaking my head to clear it.  
'I said, so are you a friend of Sam and Dean?'  
'Well. They're married to two of my brothers, and have had nieces. So I guess you could say that.'  
Adam laughed, making a shiver crawl up my spine with delight at the joyous sound.  
'Hey Mikey, what's-' Sam stopped dead, staring at his brother with shock and disbelief. 'Adam?'  
'Hey big brother. Didja miss me?' Sam choked out a happy sob, pulling his brother tight into his arms.  
'We thought you were dead.' Sam murmured.  
'Yo Sasquatch. Dead boy can't breathe.'  
'How are you alive?' Sam asked Adam,glancing at me as I leant against the wall.  
'Well you know. Dad died when the demons attacked, but some Bad-ass angel named Michael beamed me out before I could revenge his death. So everyone thought I died. I never found out who he is, but then I hear off Bobby that you two are alive and live here! So I had to come and find you.' I froze, staring at Adam. No, it couldn't possibly...  
'Michael?' Sam looked at me, frowning. 'Did you..?'  
'Yes.'  
'Why?' Adam asked, staring at me. 'I mean... thanks! But why? What makes me so special?'  
'I...' My throat went dry. I'd saved him from the demons because I was too beautiful to be destroyed. 'Thought you were... worth saving. I would've saved your father too, but I couldn't get there in time.'  
'Thank you.' He whispered, eyes locked on mine.  
'No problem.' I smiled as Dean pulled up in the driveway. 'Dean's back with Lucifer. I'll leave you guys to it.' Sauntering slowly out of the hall, I sat on my bed, internally cursing myself for not admitting why I'd saved him.

**NP. (GABRIEL)**  
I glanced up tiredly when Dean walked into my room for the second time that hour; once to tell me his brother was here, then this time.  
'Your momma turned up too?' I quipped, cradling Hope in my arms. He looked stung, then silently extended his hand. Giving me a letter. 'What is it?'  
'Just... Just open it.' He whispered. His voice cracked, and I was instantly worried. I waited until he'd hurried out of the room, then sat up, glancing down at the envelope.  
'_Gabriel_,' The front read. I recognised Lucifer's old-fashioned, italic, loopy script. Why was he writing to me? Tearing open the envelope, pulling out the sheet of creased paper, worried and confused in equal measure.  
'_Gabe_.' It read, _'By now I'll be gone. If you haven't noticed I'm missing... Well, I am. I've gone for a week of training for the RAF. If they accept me, I'll be on a three-month training programme, using the 'Payson' airstrip a few miles away, flying out over the hills to practice our manoeuvres and stuff. I'll still be allowed to return home most nights, unless we're testing out our radars. _  
_I'll see you in a week. Look after Michael for me, yeah? Tell Sam to treat you nice. And don't let Hope forget me. _  
_I know I don't say it enough, but I do love you. Deeply. I know, I know, soppy right? But it's true. _  
_So, until then. _  
_Bye mate,_  
_Lucifer._'

I shuddered, realising that l may never see him again. With his link to hell as weak as it was, a good strong explosion could kill him. Like the one created when a plane collided with something. Like a bullet, or the ground, or another plane.  
'Gabriel?' Sam walked in, holding his own sheet of paper. I realised tears were rolling down my face.  
'He's gone. And he might never come back.' I whispered.  
'Come on, Gabriel. This is Lucifer we're talking about here. He'll be fine.' Sam murmured comfortingly, wrapping his arms around me.  
'I know, I'm being ridiculous. Sorry.' He kissed my cheek, smoothing my hair down.  
'He'll be back in a week.' He promised me reassuringly.  
'I hope so.'

**NP. (ADAM)**  
Michael... He was so beautiful! I'd known I'd seen him before! I could hear him sobbing right now as I sat awkwardly on the sofa, Dean's husband Castiel sat opposite me on a stool, watching me closely. Everyone else was comforting one another- Michael's brother Lucifer had gone away somewhere for a week; apparently somewhere dangerous. Castiel was spacing, staring emptily at the floor.  
'I'm... Uh... Gonna go see Michael?'  
Castiel just nodded, glancing up at me wearily.

'Michael.' I murmured, laying a gentle hand over the lump under the duvet that was quivering fiercely.  
'You shouldn't see me like this.' He stiffened, one hand reaching out, fingertips brushing the thigh of my jeans near the knee.  
'I don't mind.' His head came out, and he smiled weakly.  
'I'm just worried for my brother.' He explained. 'He hasn't been too happy recently.'  
'I'm sure he'll be fine.' I froze when Michael leant into me, burying his face into my shirt.  
'I hope so.'

Well, this was new. He was still clutching me tightly, half an hour later, and my fingers had somehow began to stroke his back comfortingly.  
'Mi- Never mind.' Sam started, darting out of the room like a burnt cheetah. Michael shifted, hand pressing uncomfortably against my crotch.  
'You gonna be okay?' I whispered, stroking his soft hair.  
'I will be.' He sniffed. 'Sorry if I ruined your shirt.'  
'Take it off me if you want.'  
Oh Shit. Where did that come from? Probably the lack of blood in my head. The blood that was flooding to my abdomen. God, if he didn't move that hand soon... We'd have a pretty _big _issue on our hands. Well. On his hand.  
'I would. But...' He sighed, and suddenly he was not just resting, but _pressing_ that hand into my crotch.  
'But?' I asked, lips tracing his cheekbone.  
'I'm... a vergin. And I feel I should ask your brother's permission first.'

**NP. (MICHAEL)**  
Walking into the room hand in hand with the long-lost Winchester was one of the most nerve-wracking things I'd ever had to do. I had no idea how Sam and Dean would react, or if I'd still be living here in an hour's time.  
'Dean, Sam...' Adam murmured. Sam glanced up, and he looked back down to his book. Slowly, he raised his eyes again, comprehension dawning, a blank look of shock across his face.  
'Dean. We have more issues to deal with.'  
Dean looked up too, saw our entwined hands, smiled, then looked back down to Cas, who was asleep with his head on Dean's lap.  
'I have no objections.' He murmured.  
'Michael, can I talk to you... Privately?' Sam asked. My stomach tightened, and I suppressed a whimper, only nodding.

I sat hesitantly on my bed, feeling extremely nervous.  
'Look, Michael. I'm not gonna say that you can't be with my brother, because you could seriously use his support. I just wanna know that you'll treat him right. I mean, he's just got here, and he's my little brother. I don't want his heart to be broken, 'Coz it might make him leave again. I don't want that. I want us all to stay together this time. I don't think that's too much to ask, is it? After all we've been through, me and Dean, I think we deserve as much happiness as we can get. And Dean needs Adam here- I can tell he's seriously upset about Lucifer leaving. So sure, date my brother. Show him the angel's version of a good night, like Gabriel...' He paused for a moment, then continued, 'Like Gabriel and Lucifer did for me, and Cas did for Dean. But if you break his heart. I'll break your legs. And your wings.' I chuckled uneasily.  
'Thank you, Sam. I swear on my Grace, I'll treat your brother right.'  
Sam laughed. 'Okay. Enough of the heavy... Did you know Chantelle said your name today?'  
'Oh really?' I laughed, long and loud.  
'Yes!'  
'Awesome!'  
'I know!' He smiled reassuringly. 'Come on.'  
'Sam?' I whispered, standing up.  
'Yeah?'  
I rushed over, hugging him tight. 'Thank you.'  
He laughed. 'No problem.'

**NP. (DEAN)**  
It had been five days. He left on the Sunday. It was Friday night. Only around 36 hours left.  
'Dean? Come to bed, darling. It's late.' Castiel kissed my cheek, pulling on my shirt's front.  
'S'not that late.' I objected weakly.  
'Yes it is. It's half eleven. Come on. Stop worrying.'  
'I'm not worrying. I'm just not tired.'  
'...Whatever. I give up.' He stalked off, and I hung my head.  
I was worried. And it was destroying our relationship.

Half four, I eventually rolled into bed for two hours sleep. Cas was snoring lightly, mouth hanging open, eyes open a fraction. It looked kinda creepy.

**NP. (CASTIEL)**  
I was kinda annoyed. Dean was more concerned with Lucifer than me.  
It was midday Saturday, and Dean was, as usual, sitting in Lucifer's spot on the balcony.  
'Dean, would you just cheer up?' I snapped, finally at the end of my temper.  
'Shut up, Cas.' He groaned, resting his forehead against the wooden posts.  
'No, Dean! I'm sick and tired of looking after _our_ daughter by myself, because _you're_ moping about after _MY_ missing brother!'  
'D'you know _why,_ Cas? 'Coz he asked me if he should go! If he gets hurt, it'll be my fault!' His voice cracked, and I sat down beside him.  
'I didn't... I'm sorry.' I whispered, kissing his cheek.  
'It's my fault.' He murmured. 'I shouldn't have let him go.'  
'No.' I soothed him. 'No, it wasn't-'  
'Cas!' Sam yelled. 'Letter for you!'

**NP.**  
I sat on my bed, opening the letter and wondering who the hell would be writing to me.  
Dear Castiel Winchester, it read,  
I regretfully inform you that there has been a training accident. As the next of kin of Lucifer Winchester, we are duty-bound to contact you in the occurrence of a mishap. Lucifer Winchester was involved in the exercise during which the accident occurred. We are not sure as of yet how extensive the injuries he received are; he will however be sent home to you today, if he is stable.  
We are proud of his ability, and invite him to take a six-month long training period as of next month, beginning on May 2nd.  
If he accepts this offer, we shall examine his physical state at the start of the training period, to check that he is still able to fly to the best of his ability.  
Sincerely,  
Captain Angus Storm,  
Second In Command of the American Royal Air Force.

**NP.**  
_Horror. Shock. Fear. Anger._  
Yesterday's date on the letter. He could be home today.  
He could not be home today.  
He could not be home ever.  
No. No no no. No. He couldn't do that.  
'What's up?' Dean sat beside me, wiping away the silent, distressed tears from my face. I sniffed, handing him the letter.  
'...' His shock was silent, like mine.  
'He better come home.' I whispered.  
'You'd better not be talking about me again.'

**NP. (DEAN)**  
Cas and I looked up at the same time, not believing our own ears.  
'Yeah, I'm back.' Lucifer's head was poking round our door, and he was grinning weakly.  
'Lucifer!' Cas yelped, rushing over to him.  
'Ah... Cas? Don't...' Lucifer stepped fully around the door, and we got a full view of his body.  
_Horror. Shock. Fear. Anger._  
He was injured in unimaginable ways. His bare chest was encrusted with dry blood, slashed open multiple times. There was a metal spike around four inches long sticking out of his right thigh, and the jeans covering that leg was drenched in blood around the ankle. He had many skin wounds all over him, and his sweat drenched hair stuck to his forehead.  
'You... Should be in hospital.' Cas murmured, staring at him with wide eyes.  
'I'm fine. Nothin' I can't fix myself. 'Sept the hand. Cas, I believe you can make prosthetics?'  
Cas's eyes shot open wide, and he swore quietly. 'Where?'  
'Right hand, halfway up the forearm.'  
'My God.'

SOS bout the wait guys. I have to actually insert the code for the next line thing. Every. Single. Time. My apologies for lack of italics and the likes. Use your imagination.  
okay, I need help. I have a few fanfics on the way, and I can upload chapter... Except the first. So if anyone can upload the first chapter for me- don't even have to edit it, I just can't upload the file. I'll edit. I have - pirates of the carrabeen, twilight, alice in wonderland 2010. Please please please please consider this. (: I'll love you forever.  
reviews are like tea. Sweet, and you get a free mad hatter. (:  
thank YOUUU for staying with me this long. So so so sorry if this don't upload right.


	24. He's home but is he safe?

**hey guys! Goin away for a week tomorrow night. :/ Thiss took me an hour to do with the stupid codes. Love you all. I'll write while I'm gone, upload when I'm back. Blame my internetless nan.  
**  
I glanced confusedly between my angel and the ex-devil, wondering what the fuck a 'prosthetic' was. Until Lucifer spotted my curiosity, and waved his right arm at me.  
Well. Half of his right arm.  
'FUCK!' I yelped, staring at him. The arm from halfway up his forearm was missing. Like, gone. Just a bleeding stump.  
'My sentiments exactly.' Castiel murmured. 'You clean up this idiot and I'll start making the prosthetics.'

'You're a moron.' I informed him.  
'Well thanks. Hey, it's not all bad. Six months I'll only be missing my fingertips.'  
'You can grow a new hand?' I scowled, disbelieving.  
'Yuh-huh. 'Coz I am so special.'  
'Self-centered git.'  
'I know.' He chuckled softly. 'But seriously, watch this.' He pointed at a small cut on his throat, brushed a finger across it...  
And it vanished. Just a pale pink line made me realise that it had actually been there, I hadn't imagined it.  
'Not so easy with the big ones.' He continued, pushing the edges of a rather big gash together with a grimace.  
'And potentially fatal wounds...' He trailed off, showing me his hand- or lack thereof- 'Can take months to heal completely.'  
'Uh-huh.' I dabbed carefully at his wounds with a damp cloth, wiping the dry blood from his body.  
'I'm tired.' He complained, shutting his eyes as he let his head rest against the wall.  
'Sleep then.' I replied, healing a few minor cuts, and being pretty proud of myself, because I didn't know I could do that.  
'Nah. Need to wait for-'  
'These?' Cas meandered into the room, carrying a dozen or so fake versions of a hand, varying from the whole hand and half the forearm to half-fingers.  
'Fast. Thanks.'  
'No problem. I'll leave you two to talk. And Lucifer? Dean's really missed you. No matter what he says.' Castiel smiled briefly, and I internally cursed him. Dick. Now Lucifer would be all, 'I missed you too, man!'  
'I missed you too, Dean.' Lucifer murmured, patting my shoulder. Not quite what I had expected, but still.  
'You've changed.' I noted, smiling weakly. He frowned.  
'Have I?'  
'Yeah.' I watched as he attached the fake hand to his arm, skin melting into plastic, making him his as he flexed his false fingers and wrist.  
'Perfect fit.' He murmured. 'So how have I changed?'  
'You're...' I cast an eye over the airforce uniform, over the strong muscles, the hard set of his jaw, the animalistic grace with which he had arrived.  
Yes. He had definitely changed. But it wasn't just physical. His voice, rougher than before, seemed to be slower, and he spoke with such calm it was unnatural for him. There was also... A happiness about him. A glint in his eye that wasn't there before.  
'You... Seem happier. Much happier. And more at ease with yourself. And calmer. It's weird. But good to see you happy.'  
'Thanks.' He chuckled.  
'You look better too.' I added, unable to stop myself from checking him over once again.  
'I feel better.' He whispered, looking up at me. 'I feel like I have a reason to live again.'  
'You're loved here, Lucifer. Don't forget that.'  
He laughed softly. 'Thanks, mate.'  
'Anyway. How much did you have to work out to get looking like that?'  
He laughed again, properly this time, and I could tell that, for now at least, the real Lucifer was back.  
'A lot. Four hours a day, plus all the training we did.'  
'Jeez.'  
'I know. It was tough for the first few days. I gotta carry it on while I'm here; keep fit for when I go back.'  
'For when... You're going back?' I stammered, shaking my head.  
'Of course.' He chuckled calmly. 'I'll be fine by then.'  
'Oh yeah.' I saw no reason to argue; he wouldn't listen to me.  
'Wanna work out with me? I'll probably go to the gym in the evenings, around half six, till about half ten. Maybe hit the clubs after. There's plenty o' gay ones around there.' My jaw dropped, and he laughed. 'Oh yeah. I've come to terms with it. Being surrounded by guys tends to make you think. So yeah, you and Cas would be welcome to join me.'  
'Yeah, okay. Cool. I'm sure Cas would love that. And Adam, probably Michael too.'  
'Adam?'  
'Long story. Ask Michael in the morning.'  
'Yeah. Shut up. I'm sleeping.'He rested his head again my shoulder, snoring gently within seconds. Damn he was exhausted. Chantelle walked in gracefully, frowning at him.  
'It's not bed time.' She offered, sitting beside her uncle.  
'I know. But uncle Lucifer has been very busy recently. Will you look after him while I have a shower?' She nodded, leaning into him despite the mud and dry blood. I walked away, glancing back only once, at my perfect daughter and the broken devil, mended in the metaphorical sense, and home at last.

_ I love you all. Please please please help me, like I said in the last chapter. _  
reviews are like coffee. Can't sleep until I've had some, don't sleep when I have. (:


	25. Hurt & Humor, & A Broken Window

** I'm sorry about the sloppy presentation. Love you all really. :) blame the iPod.**

** NP. DEAN.**  
I sighed, dragging Cas out of bed.  
'C'mon, you lump. Get up.' I groaned. 'We've got school. We haven't been in for a few months.  
'Fuck my life.' He moaned. 'Where's Chantelle going?'  
'Chantelle and Hope are staying here with Lucifer.' I told him.  
'We're coming back at lunch, right?'  
I laughed, kissing his cheek. 'Calm down. Lucifer will be fine with them.'  
He grumbled, using his grace to instantly straighten his hair.  
'Can't believe I gotta go to school.' He complained.  
I laughed. 'Same. But Hunter and his boys will be missing us.'

Sam climbed into the Impala, kicking my seat to make me go. My wings ago out in anger, catching his cheek.  
'Bitch.' He spat. 'That hurt.'  
'Then don't kick my car. Asshole.'  
'I WANT A MCFLURRY!' Gabriel shrieked suddenly.  
'OKAY!' Cas yelled.  
'LETS GO!' I cried, flooring the accelerator.

Fucking Gabriel. Spilt fucking ice cream in my baby. He is so fucking walking home.  
'Stupid fucking asshole.' I growled.  
'You still bitter over Gabriel?' Cas asked, wrapping his arm around me.  
'The arse spilt mcflurry in my fucking baby.' I snarled, tackling Hunter as he tried to touch the car. 'NO FUCKER SPILLS FUCKING MCFLURRY IN MY CAR! NO FUCKER TOUCHS MY CAR! CAS AND ME ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE ALLOWED TO DRIVE MY CAR! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE CAR!'  
Hunter backed away, startled. 'Chill. Okay. I get it. Don't touch the car.'  
'Heads up!' Gabe threw a football to Sam, who was stood by us. And-  
'FUCK! GABRIEL YOU FUCKING FUCKER FUCKING DOUCHEY-FUCKBAG! YOU BROKE MY FUCKING WINDOW!' I leapt at him, just containing my wings. My fist collided with his nose, before he broke free of my grasp and took off running. 'COME HERE YOU FUCKFACE! I'M GONNA BURN YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF! GET BACK HERE, FUCKER!' I ran off after him, oblivious to Cas shouting after me.

** NP. CAS.**  
I watched, laughing, as Dean and Gabriel disappeared across the field, my husband screaming innumerable profanities at the laughing trickster.  
Serves him right. He broke Dean's window.  
My phone rang, and I answered it, worrying, because it was Lucifer.  
'What's up, Lucifer?'  
_'Fuck man, I dunno. It wasn't me, I swear. I went to rock a squirt then I came back and she was just layin' there, blank-like. I don't know what's wrong, she's not reacting to nothing, just all blank. You'd better get here fast, man.' _  
'Who is it, Lucifer?' I asked, already in the car and driving through the school field, knowing I'd probably get expelled for this. But I had to catch Dean up.  
_'It's Chantelle, Cas.'_

Mwhwhahaha. Cliffie. SOS bout the short chapter. I had to insert some funny with the hurt. :P  
Reviews are like Dean. Incredibly Fucking beautiful. Xx


	26. Into The Shadows

** duh duh duhhhh! :D I love cliffhangers.  
well. Love writing them. Absolutely hate reading them. :) so enjoy!  
and Omg guys, so honoured by the amounts of favourite and alerts for this story and even me! Thankyou! :D** _—-

Dean was silent in the passenger seat; for once I was ranting enough for the both of us. Sam and Gabriel were cowering in the back seat- I think I had scared them. Dean didn't even complain that I had gotten mud on his car.  
The instant we pulled up, I was inside before the door had shut. Chantelle was laying stock still on the front room floor, staring blankly at the ceiling.  
'What's wrong with her?' Lucifer asked, crouching next to me.  
'I think she's spiritwalking.' I murmured back, watching her face. 'By the expression, pretty high up.'  
'She's what?' Dean questioned, brushing her hair from her eyes.  
'Spiritwalking. Being in heaven without actually _being_ there. Just your soul. She is going to be am angel of the lord.' I sighed, scrubbing a hand over my face in a Dean-like motion. 'He could decide to keep her spirit, or send an angel down to fetch her, both of which could end her life or turn her into an angel of the Garrison. Or,' I groaned at the thought, 'they could play games with us. Send her soul into a vessel. Or even send her back here... So's they know where we are... Then come and get us all. Either for death or for the Garrison. I honestly don't know which one's worse.' I heard Lucifer sob, and hugged him reassuringly. 'Don't worry. I won't let them take us away from you.'  
'They will though. You and I, and Gabe, we know what it's like. They won't let this opportunity pass. There's eight angels here. The ex-devil, two ex-demons, three fallen angels, two nephilimisic offspring. With high-ranked angel blood. We're screwed. They'll take you lot, leavin' me and Adam here. Alone. All alone again.' His voice had died down to a psychotic whisper, and he slid to the floor, rocking. 'I don't want to be alone again. I don't like being alone. A lone, lonely loner. Lonely and alone. I don't want to be alone. Not again. Not like last time. Lonely is bad. Alone is bad. Bad, bad, bad.'  
'Is Lucifer having a mental breakdown?' Gabriel whispered in my ear. I turned around to scold him for his lack of sensitivity, until the look on his face told me he was serious.  
'I don't know.' I admitted. 'I don't know.' Sitting down beside Dean, I kissed his cheek. 'She'll come back. She'll be fine.' I promised him, an arm around his waist. Our little girl lay in his arms, eyes growing darker. Only I noticed this. And only I knew what it meant.  
She was trying to find her way home. But she'd gotten lost.  
I'm going in after her.

'I'm going to find her.' I stated. Dean looked up slowly, eyes stormy.  
'What if that's what they want? You? No. I won't lose you.' He growled.  
'I'm doing this, Dean.'  
'No, you're not.' He snapped. I rolled my eyes.  
'Lucifer?' My psycho brother looked up, appearing more terrified than I had ever seen him. 'I need your help. I'm walking.' He nodded, getting slowly to his feet.  
'I'll get the stuff.'

Five minutes, and all was set. I set my neck alight with fiendfire- any pulse point would do, and I thought my wrists had suffered enough- and Lucifer did his with Holyfire. The idea of the ritual was the joining of a demon and an angel, burnt with the other's heat-meaning fire- and share the blood of their origins from the life source-the pulse- to walk the land of their ancestry. One of the pair stay on earth, to guard the bodies from demons and angels attempting to illegally use them as vessels, while the other walks the spirit land, and can be stirred by their partner using the fire to bring them instantly back to their body.  
Divine extractions, like with Hope, were almost painfully complex to perform. There was no way that just anyone had done this.  
Lucifer swept a finger across the cut in his neck, collecting the blood there. I did the same, reaching across to push my blood into him as he did to me. We both winced,feeling the burn, as he lightly scratched an enochian sigil into my chest with the silver knife- just deep enough to bleed, and deep enough that it would fade into a blood-red scar, rather than a silvery one- but shallow enough that I would do it one thousand times over just to be where my daughter was.

As the world began to darken, I felt Dean kiss my forehead.  
'Please, _please_ bring her home safe. And do not leave me. I couldn't bear if you left me.' I felt my eyes flicker shut, and I smiled weakly.  
'I'ma... G-gunna brinhh her hommmmm...'I murmured, drifting into unconsciousness. _—-

**Hey guys! SOS about the sketchy details on the spiritwalking ritual. Improvisation, you know? I made it up. Any likeness to any process or ritual, fictional or actual, is entirely coincidental. :) that was my shitty attempt at a summery. Reviews are like clowns. Entertaining, and some people are scared of them.  
I'm not one of them. Clowns are cool. So are reviews.  
bytheway, I'm watching the witches- the (Rohl Dahl) book? I wanna be a mouse! Lol. Awesome tail. Anyone seen it? What's yourr favvi films? :) xx**


	27. Dammit I Thought That Would Work

** Hii guys. Iknow this won't be on until WEDNESDAY. Not staying as long as i first dreaded. many apologies. My nan is so boring. 8-) ** _—-

**NP. CAS. **

I shook my head, standing. I saw the shadowy outline of everyone else, including their wings. My body was shining brightly, indicating that no soul was present, and it was open for a vessel. But Lucifer's soul was stretched it, protecting me. I saw his body, like looking through frosted glass, sat motionless, unblinking, as his soul focused on protecting firstly me, himself second. Was his soul being absent from his body really the best thing for him right now, for his mind? I sighed. Now was not the time to worry about Lucifer's mental health. I glanced around, seeing the body of my daughter lying on the table a few metres away. Her small, slender for, appropriate in size to that of a six year old nowadays, her hair hanging in red-tinged ringlets, flowing out around her. Her hair had changed colour so many times, but this one suited her most. The ominous green glow that her skin gave off trailed upwards; the glow being the direction she had gone. I unfurled my wings from where they had been tucked up neatly against my spine- there was no hiding your traits in this world. Even from here, I could see Lucifer's tail curled around his left leg, and the horns sticking from his head. Not that anyone else could even know they were there. Only in the spirit world could they be seen even when he wanted to his hide them. I stretched my wings out, leaping off up into the sky, hunting after my missing daughter.

I followed the faint green trail, into the clouds that, in this world, made up heaven. I found her sitting on a marble step, wings wrapped tightly around her form as she sobbed, Uriel watching over her without pity.  
'Brother.' I murmured, lifting my startled daughter into my arms. No anger could be shown here. 'Why hath my infant child been summoned to the feet of God?'  
'Good evening brother. You hath been dearly missed by the garrison. Your daughter hath been forcibly brought here due to her scheduled resistance to sleep when we were ready for her to pass into the walker world.'  
'But why? Why is she here?'  
'Initiation.' Raphael appeared from nowhere, eyes shining. 'Hello brother. Miss me?'  
'Of course. It is rather grand to see you. So, what initiation?'  
'The higher garrison wanted to meet the offspring of you. As one of our strongest when you were in the garrison- and the only Walker- we were eager to discover her abilities. And meet our sister, of course. My apologies, though. We should have asked you in advance. You mist have worried.'  
'Why didn't you help her home?'  
'it was decided that if she got lost, we would not help her home. We would... Look after her. Until you, or Dean, came to fetch her.'  
'You would've hidden her.' I realised, growling. My daughter sobbed in my arms, glancing up at my face.  
'I don't like it here.' She whispered. 'I want to go home, to see my da and Lucy. They said I wasn't going to see you ever again.' She buried her face in my neck as I glared at Raphael.  
'Some brother you turned out to be.' I spat, stretching my wings. 'If you ever lay a hand on any of my family ever again... I'll flay your wings from your back.' Raphael and Uriel's faces stated that they knew it wasn't an idle threat, and Raphael inclined his head.  
'Until we meet again, brother.' He sighed, watching as I leapt off, beating my dark wings angrily.

When I touched down on earth, I led my confused daughter to her waiting body, where she instantly melted back into her human form. I watched as she sat up, and everyone gathered around her, grinning and sighing with relief. I sat there for a second, on the floor in the centre of the room , toying with my feathers. Lucifer looked straight at me, and cocked his head.  
'You can see me?' I mouthed. He nodded slightly, frowning.  
_ What are you doing?  
Thinking.  
About what?  
Souls. _  
He inclined his head, rolling his eyes.  
_ I'll leave you to it. Don't be long.  
Thank you. _  
He looked away, and I went to sit where he couldn't see me- in my room.

My fingertips brushed the silvery scars on my arms as I broodingly reflected the relationship lost between my brothers and I.  
I had been craving pain for some time now, and had been unable to... Fufill my needs.  
Dean would surely notice, and be saddened...  
But in this world... Would the marks be borne upon my human body? Would they bleed upon my human flesh? Would even _this_, my soul form, bleed?  
Aching, burning need filled me.  
I had to do this. Right now.  
Screw the consequences.

I panted, my soul form exhausted, as rinsed the sink out. I tugged my long sleeve down over the bandage- turns out souls bleed- and went off to find my body.  
I walked out into the living room, and Lucifer looked up, disappointment clear in his eyes. How did he...? My body was lying on the floor- in a different position to before. Dean was over me, looking haunted.  
My body's sleeves were up, and blood was pulsing onto his wood floor.  
Shit. _—-

** Aww Castiel... :') my poor baby...  
SOS bout this guys. I think the weeks hassle is combining the stress of my life and Cas's stress closer together. :/ he can't handle the pressure.  
Reviews are like bruises. Hard for me to get, fun to poke. (:**


	28. Dog

** hey guys. Same day as the last two chapters. :/ so depressing.  
so... Here you go. :)  
Fcking pricky fucking gay fucking nan. Leaving tomorrow-wednesday. Not stayin here no longer.** _—-

**NP. DEAN. **  
I started as Castiel sat up, gazing at me with guilty eyes. He knew that I knew.  
'What the _fuck_.' I whispered, pulling him into a hug as he began to sob. He looked as panicked as a deer caught in the headlights- I could practically hear his heart hammering. 'Why?'  
'I-I-I don't know.' He admitted, burying his head in his hands. 'I just needed it.' I gawped at him, unable to believe what I was hearing.  
He was addicted to hurting himself.  
'I'm so sorry.' He sobbed. 'I thought you wouldn't know if I did it over there. I just... Couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry, Dean.'  
I frowned, kissing his beautiful, stupid head. 'Don't be. It's okay. I'm not mad, I'm not disappointed. I understand. Shh...' I rocked him as the fallen man cried, the man, not the angel. The delicate, fragile, breakable, oh-so-human man. The one who gave in to addictions, needs and want, rather than the powerful guardian who protected our family from threats we didn't even know existed. 'We'll get you help, if that's what you want. If you don't, that's fine too. I'll help you, you can talk to me if there's anything wrong and you know that. Don't worry. You'll be fine. You know I love you, and you love me... I want to get you something, something you can look after. I mean, Chantelle... She's growing up so fast... And we all chip in. And I have to deal with Lucifer's insanities. We are independent people, so nothing there... Whereas Sam and Gabriel, Michael and Adam... They are both couples who depend on each other. And Lucifer has too much hassle for responsibilities that are dependent upon him on a daily basis...' I realised I was rambling, and apologised as such. Then a lightbulb turned on above my head.  
Literally.  
Lucifer had seen my 'ooo-idea!' expression, clicked his fingers and the light had come on.  
He's crazy.  
'I'm going to get you a dog!' I laughed loudly, completely randomly. Cas raised an eyebrow.  
'Okay? What kind of dog?'  
'A Great Dane!' I was completely ecstatic, for fathomless reasons.  
'Yeah!...?' He yelled randomly, laughing.  
'I want a meerkat! Daddy, da, can you get me a meerkat?' Chantelle ran over, smiling hopefully.  
'A meerkat? Really?'Cas asked, laughing.  
'Is that even legal?' Michael interrupted, walking into the room.  
'I'll get a meerkat licence.'  
'Just get her a Capuchin.' Castiel laughed, kissing his daughter's cheek. 'D'you want a monkey?'  
'Yeah!' She screeched. 'I forgot about monkeys!' She frowned, then grinned wildly. 'I'm gonna call it Jack Sparrow. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. After-'  
'Captain Jack Sparrow?' Cas cut in, smiling. I shook my head at the madness.  
'Cas. Sort the monkey. I'm gonna go buy a dog. I'll take Chantelle and Hope with me.' I rolled my eyes, chuckling as Chantelle screeched.

**!**  
_ first ever Chantelle pov! :) _  
Da looked around the big room, looking for something when I looked at some birds. He took my hand, and I lead Hope along by hers, smiling at my cute little cousin. She smiled back, toddling along after us. Da looked at some big dogs, and I tugged on his sleeve.  
'Da. That's a big dog.' I told him, smiling.  
The dogs were jumping up in their pen, trying to lick my Da. There were two white ones, one black one, two black and white ones, and one grey one curled up on it's own.  
'How much?' Da asked a strange man.  
'$1200. Although, I'll give you that grey for $1000. He's a humper. And the grey ones always seem to be too docile, and less attractive.'  
'I'll take it.' Da said, smiling down at the big grey dog. 'What's his name?'  
'Kenco.' The man answered. 'D'you need anything else?' Da made his eyes go all around.  
'Everything.' He murmured.

**NP. DEAN.**  
Damn dog. Damn dog stuff. Damn $1231.79 that I'll never see again.  
And I still had to buy a monkey.  
Chantelle laughed, petting the dog on the head- which was no easy feat considering the size. Kenco was unbelievably well behaved in my car- which was good. Else I'd have sold it back. For $1. I'd only just got over the fact that some prick -Gabriel- had broken my fuckin' window.  
Fucking gay angel assface.  
I let him off his new lead into the house, where he stood and looked at me uncertainly.  
'Go on!' I encouraged, nodding him forward while I stumbled through the door with armfuls of dog stuff. Chantelle lead Hope into the living room, where her cousins daddy's were waiting.  
'FUCK! DEAN THERE'S A HORSE IN MY BED!' Lucifer yelled from upstairs. I rolled my eyes, bounding up and laughing at Kenco laying happily on Lucifer's bed, eyes wide, ears pricked, as Lucifer himself stood in the middle of the room with only a cushion preserving his dignity.  
'Do I want to know what this dog interrupted?' I asked, laughing, as I dragged Kenco off the duvet.  
'Probably not. We are so going to the gym tonight, by the way, since I've been inter- Actually... Keep the dog downstairs.' He winked at me, and I shuddered. And this guy screwed- or was screwed by- my brother. Ew.  
Time for me and the dog to vacate the room. Quickly.

I sat downstairs on the sofa, Cas beside me, playing with his new dog. My leg was bouncing on the floor, and the dog put his chin on my knee. I tickled his ears, turning my attention back to the pretty people on the tv.  
I felt my face flame when i realised why Cas ha been laughing for a couple of minutes. Without me noticing.  
The dog was humping my leg furiously. As in, furiously.  
How the hell I hadn't felt that before was beyond me.  
I pushed the dog away, growling, but the forlorn look on his face made me restrain from shouting. I tossed a cushion onto the floor, which he fell upon eagerly, dog-groaning as he flopped down.  
Strange dog.  
I heard Chantelle scream, and she ran into the room, looking horrified.  
'UNCLE LUCIFER WAS DOING SOMETHING FUNNY IN HIS BED AND I WALKED IN HIS ROOM AND HE MADE A FUNNY NOISE AND- I DIDN'T LIKE IT!' She screeched.  
'FUCK THIS! SCREW THE GYM WE'RE GOIN' STRAIGHT THE CLUB!' Lucifer bellowed, sounding exasperated. 'AND I'M BUYING A FUCKING DOOR LOCK!' _—-

** mwhahaha. I love that I can use Lucifer. :P  
:D pleasee review. I want at least 1 more before I update again. :) not unreasonable.. (:**


	29. Angelology

**Hey guys!  
Don't ask. There had to be a big dog in here somewhere... :) **

** NP. CAS. **

I fidgeted, nervously adjusting my shirt. Dean sighed, kissing my cheek.  
'Hopeless.' He laughed kindly, undoing my top two buttons. I smiled gratefully, ruffling his spiked hair gently. My own hair was, as usual, straightened and missed to rugged perfection. I had once again done Lucifer's, and he was smirking in the corner, jeans slung low on his hips, vest on under an unbuttoned shirt.  
'Why are we doing this again?' Dean asked jokingly, kissing me before leading the way down the stairs.  
'Because I apparently can't jack off without being interrupted.' Lucifer growled, following us.  
'Yeah. By my daughter.' I snapped. I could not believe that my _daughter_ walked in on Lucifer tossing off. The injustice upon my poor child.  
'She's gonna grow to be very good in the bedroom with us lot in the house.' Lucifer laughed, climbing into the Impala's back seat with a sly grin.  
'And I didn't need to hear that.' Dean smirked despite himself. 'But with me and Cas as her dads...' He chuckled quietly, reversing off the drive.  
We pulled up outside the club, Lucifer grinning hugely.  
'You okay guys?' He asked, climbing out of the car. Castiel growled, wrapping an arm protectively around my waist.  
'Yeah,' I laughed, kissing his cheek, 'Cas is just a bit protective.'  
'No worries. Tell them your together. If they don't get the picture, let me know. I'll sort them out.' He smirked, queuing up with us, running a hand trough his hair. Cas tutted, smoothing it down, scowling at his brother.  
'Stop. You'll destroy all my hard work.' I smiled, brushing a hand over my own spikes.  
What are you gonna be when you leave high school, Cas?' Lucifer asked, fiddling with his low-hanging jeans. 'A hairdresser?'  
Cas scowled at Lucifer- until he realised he was being serious. 'No. I want to be an artist.' He answered honestly, smiling at me.  
'What do you draw?'  
'Erm, everything. Mainly Dean, Chantelle, Sammy... You.'  
'Me? Can I check them out sometime?'  
'Sure.' The bouncer stood by the door eyeballed Cas, who went to cower away. I held him still, holding back the laughter as Lucifer puffed himself up.  
'Go on in, Lucifer. Calm down. You've proved yourself enough times, soldier. And your mates are welcome. Have a nice night.'  
'Ta Rick. See ya later.' Lucifer lead us inside, the pulsing bet dragging us along to the bar.  
'I'll have a scotch, if you're buying!' I shouted over the noise of the music.  
'Two scotch, one Baileys!' Lucifer told the bartender, slamming a twenty down on the counter.  
'This one's on me, Lucifer!' He replied, handing us our drinks.  
'Thanks mate! So what've we got in tonight?'  
'Bunch a' couple's, load of closet gays, a few fine people, couple of soldiers, and I think there's some guy who said he was a priest or reverend or sommat!' The bartender replied loudly, watching Lucifer swig his Baileys.  
'And who's he?' Lucifer's voice dropped, staring at a guy down the bar from us. He had shortish blonde hair, green eyes, and a lean body, downing a few shots on HOS own.  
'Some guy from New York. Said he was a... Angelist?'  
'Angelologist?' Lucifer rasped, eyes wide. 'Get the man a martini on me. Pronto.'

**NP. LUCIFER **  
What the hell was a Angelologist doing here? We weren't conspicuous! The guy looked up when Benny gave him the martini, eyes widening fractionally when he locked gaze with me.  
I couldn't believe my eyes when shadowy, transparent wings leapt from his back, arching high in the air.


	30. Dance, Dance

** hey guys,, sorry I had no internet for days...  
Happy independence day!**

** NP. DEAN **

What in seven shades of fuck is an 'Angelologist'?  
'Some guy who studies angels. And in this case, is one.' Lucifer got up as he replied to my apparently spoken lthoughts, striding over to the guy, dragging Cas by the shirt, who dragged me by the belt. We stood before the guy, who blinked at us.  
'Wow. Cas and Dean. Winchester. You dudes are _muchos_ famous.' The man had a very heavy Irish accent, but was clearly Spanish, or mexican. He was lean, tan, wearing a full cowboy getup, with a brown cowboy hat over short white-blonde hair. He glanced to Lucifer, brown eyes widening once again. ' And you are Lucifer. Lucifer... Winchester, I think it now is. The ex-Devil. Ah yes. I remember you.' He grinned, flashing two rows of perfectly white teeth. Lucifer froze, shoulders raising.  
'Rixon.' He spat. 'What are you- Why are you- What-' I didn't like going in Lucifer's head, but his stammering was kind of embarrassing.  
'He said 'Why are you here you furry dick?' And Cas, this is the dude who's brother vanquished Lucifer.' I explained. Cas growled, head snapping around, looking for the guy who'd killed his brother.  
' I was looking for Lucifer, actually. To tell him that my brother is dead. And that I'm looking for him, to apologise. I shouldn't have let Vix interfere.'  
'Vix... Being the guy who I'm apparently like?' I growled slightly, the hairs on the base of my neck standing on end.  
'Rixon come back ours.' Lucifer interrupted gently. 'We have unfinished business.'  
'Uh.. Okay.' Rixon blushed, ducking his head.  
'Hang up. You two?' I asked, slack-jawed.  
'You okay?' Lucifer laughed.  
'Just peachy. Feel my fuzz.'  
Lucifer laughed. 'Yep. Us two. Why d'you think I was smited by a mere human? Really, a human... Phahahahah. Llama boy, wanna dance?'  
Rixon and Lucifer began to slow dance, and I wrapped Cas in my arms, hands on his perfect ass.  
'Did he just call him Llama boy.' Cas whispered, kissing my jaw.  
'Explains so much.' I agreed, laughing, spinning Cas round and around and around, gasping for breath as the world started to blur.  
'Everything's gonna be fine now.' Cas whispered, panting shallowly.  
'Yeah,' I agreed, tilting him back and kissing him fully. 'Everything's gonna be just fine.'

** Ahhh! Last chapter! ^_^ review for another story... If you want me to carry on, because this was a bit of cliffiture... A few loose ends that could be tied up.  
pleasee read my other storiesss! :D xxxxxxxxxx <3 reviews are love.x **


	31. Angels And Demons

**PREQUEL IS CALLED ANGELS AND DEMONS! FIND IT NOW!  
Hope you enjoyed this! Joxxx **


End file.
